Aller simple vers le passé
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: "Quinze ans. Il soupira. Elle était toujours aussi jolie. La manière dont elle balançait sa jambe inconsciemment, la façon dont elle tournait les pages. Merlin qu'elle lui manquait. Il avisa son annulaire et son regard s'assombrit. Elle était mariée à présent. Certainement avec Weasley. Il savait qu'il en était la cause, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouillir intérieurement. "
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici un petit OS pondu en deux-deux! _

_Ya des flashbacks, en italique. Désolée pour ceux ou celles qui n'aiment pas ça! :p_

_C'était un petit défi avec DelfineNotPadfoot: le thème étant "Drago et Hermione se retrouvent dans un train, l'un(e) a pris du polynectar."_

_Son OS à elle s'intitule "Sur les rails", n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour! _

_Les reviews anonymes gagnent leur réponse à la fin du texte, comme d'hab!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Aller simple vers le passé

Hermione Granger n'a jamais aimé les gares. Déjà, à cause du bruit. Le brouhaha continu des gens qui vont et qui viennent, qui se bousculent, s'insultent, se cherchent, s'interpellent, rient, gueulent, les téléphones portables qui sonnent, les « allô ? » bruyants, les « je t'entends mal » assourdissants, les déballages de vie intempestifs, les cris d'un bébé dans une poussette isolée, les braillements d'enfants en bas âge qui cherchent leurs parents, le raclement des roulettes des valises, le vendeur de journaux qui crie le montant dû, la boulangère qui s'époumone « au suivant »… Sans compter ce jingle épouvantable qui retentit toutes les cinq minutes. Et cette voix, _cette voix._ Cette voix inhumaine et robotique qui retentit dans les haut-parleurs aux quatre coins de la gare et qui annonce avec un plaisir malsain et évident que votre train sera en retard, sans donner d'autres explications que des excuses évasives. Une voix de femme, généralement. Evidemment. Connasse.

* * *

Hermione soupira bruyamment. Elle referma le gros volume qu'elle s'était emportée pour se détendre et commanda un nouveau café. Avec le retard « indéterminé » annoncé, elle avait le temps. Quelle utopie d'avoir pensé qu'elle aurait pu trouver un peu de calme dans ce bistrot de gare. Elle pianota nerveusement en attendant sa commande, jetant des regards agacés aux passants qui s'affairaient. Vraiment. Elle détestait les gares. Mais si elle les aimait aussi peu, c'était surtout à cause des trains. De ce qu'ils signifiaient pour elle. Parce qu'ils marquaient à chaque fois une séparation. Rupture dans sa vie.

La première grosse séparation fut son départ pour Poudlard. Elle était seule, ne connaissait personne, n'était pas de parents sorciers. Un monde inconnu. La deuxième, c'était la deuxième année de Poudlard : alors qu'elle croyait avoir de nouveaux amis, Ron et Harry, elle s'était retrouvée seule encore à les chercher désespérément dans les wagons en sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas là. La troisième fois, elle avait suivi en catimini ses parents rendus amnésiques par ses bons soins. La quatrième fois, c'était la pire. _Il_ devait rentrer en train. Pour le travail. Et elle l'avait attendu. Toute la nuit. Il n'était pas revenu. Il ne s'était plus jamais montré. L'homme qui devait faire sa vie avec elle et qui avait décidé de partir loin. Loin d'elle et de leurs beaux projets. Pour de bon.

Elle sourit avec tristesse. Le mystère de Drago Malefoy. Cet homme qui l'avait fustigée tout au long de sa jeunesse pour l'unique et bonne raison qu'il ne trouvait d'autre moyen de lui montrer son amour.

Et puis, un beau jour, elle l'avait surpris dans les toilettes du sixième étage. En larmes.

.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger ?_

- _Rien. Je… Je suis désolée…_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Un mot de ça à quiconque et je te jure que…_

- _Je sais tenir ma langue. Je suis peut-être tout ce que tu penses, mais je sais garder un secret._

.

A partir de ce moment, ils avaient commencé à discuter, à devenir presque amis. Puis la guerre ayant éclaté, et Dumbledore étant mort, Harry avait émis l'idée de partir de Poudlard. A ce moment, Hermione décida de suivre son devoir plutôt que son cœur.

.

- _Reste. Qu'est-ce que Potter t'apporte que je ne peux ?_

- _Ce n'est pas la question, Drago. Il a besoin de moi. _

- _Tu aimes Potter ? Plus que moi ?_

- _Ne sois pas stupide, Drago. Harry est un frère pour moi. Mais cette guerre est plus importante. Plus que tout le reste. Même plus que nous. Tu dois me comprendre. Quand tout sera fini, je reviendrai dans tes bras et on pourra être heureux. Mais pas avant. Comprends-moi._

.

Ils n'avaient rien dit de plus. Ils s'étaient revus, durant cette année. Dans les deux camps opposés. Elle avait vu son regard lourd de chagrin de ne rien pouvoir faire quand Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait torturée. Il avait souffert de devoir la laisser subir sans qu'il ne pût s'interposer. Leurs couvertures devaient être sauvegardées. Pour que leur secret ne se dévoile pas. Qu'il ne cause pas plus de problèmes. Et puis, la fin d'une ère. La guerre terminée, ils s'étaient retrouvés et ils s'étaient aimés, le plus naturellement du monde.

Hermione sourit, caressant l'anneau d'or à son doigt. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir dire « fin de l'histoire, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Hélas. Si toutes les histoires se terminaient bien… Son monde s'était écroulé en moins de temps qu'elle ne put le dire.

.

- _Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre, Ginny…_

_Elle tapota son ventre. Les deux jeunes femmes rirent. On frappa à la porte. La brunette se hâta d'ouvrir._

- _Hermione Granger ?_

- _Bientôt Malefoy, mais oui, je vous écoute ?_

- _Drago Malefoy est décédé aujourd'hui pour une mission importante classée secrète. Je suis désolé._

_Son sourire s'effaça. Les mots commencèrent à prendre forme autour d'elle et la réalité l'enveloppa froidement. Elle s'affala par terre._

.

Hermione touilla sa cuiller dans le café noir qu'on venait de lui servir. Elle soupira, le cœur lourd. Même après quinze ans, le malaise ne passait pas. Café. Elle huma l'odeur chocolatée de la boisson, apprécia le goût légèrement corsé du grain moulu. Elle reposa la cuiller et regarda le mélange qui tournoyait encore. Noir. Noir comme cette nuit où Ron était revenu tout transpirant, mais l'air heureux, en tenant très haut un papier du ministère dans la main. Harry était à ses côtés, aussi rayonnant que lui.

.

- _Non, Harry, tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne veux plus ! Ces missions sont stupides ! Vous vous faîtes tuer pour rien !_

- _Hermione, enfin, c'est l'occasion rêvée pour Ron de pouvoir faire carrière ! Tu ne peux pas la lui refuser !_

- _J'ai déjà perdu mon fiancé. Tu crois que je devrais perdre mon mari en plus, Harry ?_

- _Malefoy est mort en héros, Hermione._

- _Est-ce que ça l'a ramené ici ? Est-ce que ça l'a sauvé ?_

_Le silence s'abattit entre eux._

.

Ils n'avaient plus jamais reparlé de ça, mais Ron était quand même devenu Auror. Peu importe ce qu'avait à dire Hermione. Ça, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Il le savait. Et Ron souffrait. En silence.

* * *

Assis quelques tables plus loin, l'homme esquissa un sourire en coin. Il finit son café, simulant un intérêt rare pour ce journal moldu dont les photos statiques étaient des plus déprimantes. Mais il ne lisait pas l'article sur lequel il était depuis bientôt vingt-cinq minutes. En effet, il était loin d'être en pamoison devant la croissance de cette nouvelle entreprise de cookies sans farine. Non. Il était en plein travail, et son travail consistait à scruter la salle du coin de l'œil, notamment à surveiller un jeune homme qui serrait avec nervosité une mallette en cuir, assis sur un banc en bois.

Il connaissait sa mission. Il n'était pas là pour flâner : il était là pour le ministère. Sous couverture. Pour l'occasion, il avait pris double-ration de polynectar. « Soyez le plus passe-partout possible » avait été le mot d'ordre. Il avait donc pris l'apparence de quelqu'un de très banal, à sa différence. Il était évident que ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, ses yeux gris et sa haute stature étaient bien trop voyants s'il souhaitait être discret. Et puis, même sans ces caractéristiques, il était aussi facilement repérable : après tout, Drago Malefoy ne passait jamais inaperçu.

Aussi, ayant usurpé l'identité d'un illustre inconnu, il avait choisi un profil plus que banal : à présent, il était donc de taille moyenne avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons. Le plus classique qu'il pouvait trouver.

Il reposa la tasse qui émit un léger tintement de porcelaine. Machinalement, il se rappela mentalement sa mission. Il la connaissait par cœur. Mot pour mot.

.

- _La prophétie numéro quatre mille trois cent vingt-huit a été dérobée. Il semblerait qu'Owen Cauldwell soit l'usurpateur. D'après nos sources, il doit normalement remettre son bien à la gare du Nord, à Paris dans la nuit. Etant d'origine moldue, il choisira le train comme moyen de transport pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il sera certainement en gare de Saint-Pancras. Tâchez de le suivre pour être sûr qu'il possède bien la prophétie, puis, une fois que vous aurez déterminé la personne qu'il attend, neutralisez-les. Tous les deux._

- _Vous les voulez morts ou vifs ?_

- _Peu importe. Ce qui se passe au Département des Mystères reste au Département des Mystères._

.

Owen Cauldwell. Poufsouffle. Parents moldus. Une mère kleptomane et un père violent. De trois ans son cadet. Blond, les yeux verts. Un peu enrobé. Il aimait les gaufres et avait la phobie du vomi. Drago avait étudié son cas. C'était un apprenti Auror, pas un mauvais bougre en soi, peut-être un peu trop faible d'esprit et trop facile à manipuler. On choisit ses amis, pourtant. Pour quelles raisons s'était-il acoquiné avec des personnes qui lui avaient demandé de trahir son pays de la sorte ? Que lui avaient-ils dit ? L'avaient-ils menacé ou lui avaient-ils simplement promis une récompense au-delà de ses espérances ? Drago haussa les épaules. De toute façon, ça ne le concernait pas. Il n'était là que pour exécuter les ordres. Il regarda à nouveau le jeune homme qui suait à grosses gouttes et leva les yeux au ciel. Stupide Cauldwell. Stupide Poufsouffle. Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard dériva.

.

- _J'ai une proposition à vous faire, Drago Malefoy. Que pensez-vous de faire partie de l'élite de l'ombre ?_

- _Je vous demande pardon ?_

- _Vous êtes sans conteste l'un des meilleurs Aurors de votre génération. Mais vous avez des compétences en magie noire et bien des talents qui ne sont pas exploités à leur juste valeur en tant que simple Auror._

_Il resta silencieux._

- _Je vous propose un poste au Département des Mystères._

- _Vous voulez dire…_

- _Oui. Est-ce que ça vous tenterait de devenir Langue-de-Plomb ?_

.

Brusquement, il hoqueta de surprise. A quelques tables de là, une jeune femme semblait plongée dans ses rêveries. Cela faisait bien quinze ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revue, mais elle était reconnaissable entre mille. Ses longs cheveux bruns et touffus, sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, cet air à la fois ingénu et indécent qu'elle avait les yeux baissés sur son livre, ses pommettes rosées et ses doigts qui caressaient d'un geste presque érotique la reliure de l'ouvrage. Il retint son souffle. Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger était ici. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

.

- _Si j'accepte…_

- _Vous serez bien payé et aurez des avantages auxquels seuls les membres spéciaux du ministère ont droit._

- _Quelle est la contrepartie ?_

- _Vous disparaîtrez totalement de la planète. Vous n'existerez plus, soyez-en conscient._

- _Mais je vais me marier…_

- _Nous annoncerons votre mort et changerons votre nom. _

_Il ne répondit rien, mais serra les poings. _

- _Je sais que votre nom pose beaucoup de problèmes. Cette proposition n'est pas anodine. Nous connaissons votre gêne avec les autres. Le nom de Malefoy a connu des jours meilleurs. Nous savons votre envie de préserver votre famille. Mais Hermione Granger est forte. Et il s'agit de la sécurité du monde sorcier. Nous avons besoin de gens comme vous, Mr Malefoy. Vous serez porté en héros, votre dernière mission connue du public vous portera aux nues._

.

Quinze ans. Il soupira. Elle était toujours aussi jolie. La manière dont elle balançait sa jambe inconsciemment, la façon dont elle tournait les pages. Merlin qu'elle lui manquait. Il avisa son annulaire et son regard s'assombrit. Elle était mariée à présent. Certainement avec Weasley. Il savait qu'il en était la cause, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouillir intérieurement.

.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malefoy ?_

- _Je vais certainement devoir la quitter._

_Le rouquin blêmit._

- _La quitter ? Hermione ? Tu veux que je te tue ?_

- _Laisse-moi parler. Il faut que tu veilles sur elle._

_Il ricana._

- _Evidemment que je vais veiller sur elle. Mais ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de te dire ça ?_

- _Je vais devenir Langue-de-Plomb._

_Ils se toisèrent._

- _Mais pourquoi ? Elle t'aime, abruti !_

- _C'est mon devoir. Mon nom est souillé, Weasley ! J'ai l'unique chance de redorer le blason de ma famille !_

- _Tu es prêt à sacrifier Hermione pour une réputation ? Tu me dégoûtes._

.

La voix désagréable annonçant leur train pour Paris le fit émerger de ses pensées. Un regard vers le banc où Owen Cauldwell était assis. Vide.

- Et merde.

Il plia le journal et se leva prestement. A trop ressasser ses souvenirs, il en avait oublié de surveiller sa cible. Fichue Granger. Il sortit du bistrot à grands pas et jeta des regards rapides dans l'espoir de le retrouver. Il scruta le panneau d'affichage. Le train était annoncé. Direction Paris. Voie numéro sept. Il pressa l'allure. Enfin, il le vit rentrer dans le wagon numéro deux. Il ralentit, et sortit son billet pour le composter. Encore une invention moldue débile, songea-t-il en maugréant et en s'énervant sur le composteur.

Il s'engouffra dans le wagon. La place qu'il occupait était à trois rangées de celle d'Owen. Parfait. Il pourrait l'observer à sa guise. Il commença à sortir un minuscule rond qui faisait office de loupe, accroché à un fil qui le reliait à un miroir un peu plus gros, entouré de tissu afin de dissimuler l'angle de vue aux yeux des personnes mal intentionnées. Une autre des inventions géniales Weasley. Weasley. Décidément, Merlin voulait qu'il soit redevable aux rouquins. Il laissa le rond rouler jusqu'à la cible et plaça le miroir sur sa tablette. De cette façon, on pouvait penser à un écran de tablette tactile, comme les avaient à présent inventées les moldus. Parfait. Tout était en place. Il attendit. Pour l'instant, Cauldwell était en train de s'empiffrer de chocolats. Son regard hagard en disait long sur sa nervosité. Il compensait. Non, vraiment. Cauldwell était tout sauf un agent double.

.

- Excusez-moi… Je peux ?

La voix le tira de ses rêveries. Une voix douce, un peu timide. L'homme tourna la tête, un peu agacé d'être interrompu dans ses observations. Une femme se tenait debout et pointant le siège voisin du sien. L'effroi se lut sur le visage de Drago. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. C'était même la dernière qu'il aurait voulu voir s'approcher de lui. Et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il aimait les femmes ! Mais pourquoi diantre, avait-il fallut que ça tombe sur Hermione Granger ? Oui, car c'était bien Hermione Granger qui était en face de lui et attendait sa réponse.

- Il n'y a plus aucune place…

En effet, le compartiment était plein à craquer, à présent. Et merde. Hermione se mordait la lèvre inférieure, inquiète de son refus. Drago réfléchit à toute vitesse : il était sous polynectar. Elle ne pouvait le reconnaître. Mais est-ce qu'il était prudent de voyager avec la sorcière la plus observatrice et analyste de son temps ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans ce wagon en direction de Paris ? Elle allait à Paris en train ? Comme une vraie moldue ? Ne pouvait-elle pas transplaner ? La mélancolie frappa à sa porte. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas tenu près d'elle ? A sentir son parfum de mimosa et à compter le nombre de boucles emmêlées qu'elle avait dans les cheveux ? Il secoua la tête. Avec un sourire de convenance, il lui présenta le siège vide de la main.

- Je vous en prie.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et déposa sa petite valise beige dans le filet à bagages au-dessus d'eux. Elle prit place à côté de lui, non sans avoir mis son gros volume sur ses genoux : une étude complexe mais pertinente sur la prolifération des botrucs en Andalousie.

Drago essaya de se concentrer tant bien que mal sur sa cible qui venait à présent d'ouvrir son deuxième sachet de cacahuètes salées. Il fronça les sourcils. La mallette était sous ses pieds. Il serra les poings. Si seulement il n'avait pas à attendre le destinataire…

.

- Vous en voulez ?

Drago tourna la tête vers sa voisine qui lui tendait un paquet de pastilles à la menthe. Il rencontra son regard noisette. Ce regard si doux. Si tendre. Il secoua la tête, refusant poliment de la main.

- Merci.

Il retourna à sa surveillance : Owen Cauldwell était en train d'aligner des dragées en quinconce.

D'habitude, Hermione Granger n'était pas le genre de femmes à s'épancher sur ses problèmes. D'habitude, elle préférait se faire oublier. Rester dans son coin et être la plus discrète possible. Oui. D'habitude. Seulement, ce trajet était tout sauf un trajet commun. Et elle avait besoin de parler. Les botrucs d'Andalousie ne pourraient certainement pas l'aider, à eux tout seuls.

- Vous allez souvent à Paris ?

Drago tiqua. Il essaya de se calmer. Si Granger n'arrêtait pas de lui parler sans cesse, il ne pourrait jamais mener à bien sa mission. Mais en même temps, depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de cette voix ?

- Oui, fit-il. Pour le travail.

Elle émit un rire amusé.

- Vous devez parler très bien français, dans ce cas.

Drago pesa le pour et le contre : il était en pleine mission. La cible était là, en train de s'empiffrer. La mallette contenant la prophétie aussi. Il avait deux heures de trajet. Deux heures durant lesquelles il savait pertinemment que Cauldwell n'irait pas batifoler ailleurs. Et elle était là, elle aussi. Et apparemment, elle avait envie de parler. Il essaya de déterminer ce qui était juste de faire ? Mais le choix s'avéra trop douloureux. Il ne pouvait endurcir encore son corps et son cœur. Il l'avait blessée une fois déjà, il ne pouvait l'ignorer cette fois-ci. Il lui devait bien ça. Avec un demi-sourire, il acquiesça.

- Je me débrouille.

Elle lui offrit un regard admiratif.

- C'est un de mes plus grands rêves, vous savez ? J'ai des origines françaises, mais je suis incapable de parler cette langue. C'est assez complexe, cette grammaire…

- Vous avez l'air d'une femme intelligente et ambitieuse, la complimenta-t-il. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à l'apprendre.

Ses joues rosirent légèrement. Elle baissa humblement les yeux.

- Vous êtes très aimable. Merci.

- Je vous en prie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir devant lui : Cauldwell était en train de lire une bande-dessinée. La mallette était toujours à ses pieds. Il regarda à nouveau Hermione qui était en train de caresser distraitement la couverture de son livre.

- Et vous, vous allez souvent à Paris ? demanda-t-il avec courtoisie.

Elle sursauta, surprise qu'il enchaîne la conversation.

- Une fois par an, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, visiblement ravie d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

Il fit mine de s'étonner.

- Vous avez de la famille en France ?

Une lueur de nostalgie passa furtivement sur son visage.

- Oh, non, nia-t-elle. Plus depuis longtemps. Mais j'aimais beaucoup la France, quand j'étais plus jeune.

Oui. Elle aimait la France. Elle l'avait toujours aimée. Jusqu'à ce que survienne _le_ drame. Drago la considéra. Si elle ne savait pas parler français, et si elle n'avait aucune famille là-bas, alors qu'allait-elle faire à Paris une fois par an ? Et pourquoi en train ? Il fronça les sourcils. Le jour où il avait disparu de la circulation, il était supposé être à Paris. Et il était supposé rentrer en train. Se pouvait-il que…

- Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione, dit-elle brusquement en lui tendant la main.

Il papillonna quelques secondes des paupières, interloqué, avant de lui serrer la main, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Daniel. Enchanté.

Il avait hésité. Salut, Hermione, c'est Drago, tu te souviens ? Mais il avait préféré abandonner cette solution. Son nouveau nom de code, c'était Daniel Martins. Et il était en pleine mission.

- De même.

Elle inclina la tête, élargit son sourire. Merlin qu'elle avait gagné en charme. Quinze ans loin de lui et elle était plus radieuse que jamais. Il déglutit amèrement. Weasley avait bien fait son travail : il l'avait rendue heureuse.

.

- _Rends-la heureuse, Weasley._

- _Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, Malefoy._

- _Non, en effet. Mais tu aimes Hermione. Et tu as une dette envers moi._

- _Une dette ?_

- _Oui. Je sais que ton rêve est de faire partie des Aurors, mais que tu n'as pas eu les notes suffisantes pour y parvenir. J'ai parlé de toi au directeur. Tu intègreras le ministère un an après ma disparition. Jour pour jour. Tu prendras ma place. Potter est au courant. Tu as besoin d'un entraînement pour la protéger. D'ici là, tu seras resté à ses côtés et tu l'auras rendue heureuse. Marché conclu ?_

.

- Contrôle des billets, s'il vous plaît.

Le contrôleur barbu et bedonnant passa entre les rangées avec une expression peu affable sur le visage. Il prenait sans ménagement les billets, les regardait avec suspicion, avant de les poinçonner et de les rendre avec amertume, déçu de n'avoir pas à verbaliser les passagers présents.

Hermione ouvrit son portemonnaie. Aussitôt, la tête d'une poupée brune aux yeux clairs apparut dans la doublure transparente.

- Joli brin de fille, commenta Drago en essayant de paraître dégagé.

Hermione tressaillit, puis comprenant de qui parlait son interlocuteur, elle sourit. Ses yeux luisaient d'une tendresse maternelle.

- N'est-ce pas ? C'est ma fille. Elle s'appelle Rose. Elle aura bientôt quatorze ans. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite…

Il hocha la tête, alors que le contrôleur empoignait son billet sans courtoisie.

.

- _Tiens, Malefoy._

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

- _Une photo de ta fille._

- _Ma f… ? Tu déconnes, Weasley ?_

- _Non. Le jour où tu as disparu, elle devait t'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. _

.

- Elle n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, son père la garde. Bien qu'elle sache se garder toute seule.

Elle rit. Il déglutit. Son père. Mais n'était-ce pas lui, son père ? Ah, elle devait certainement parler de Weasley.

- Quatorze ans, ce doit être l'âge difficile, non ?

- En effet, approuva-t-elle. Elle nous a donné du fil à retordre, mais c'est une enfant merveilleuse.

Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Alors, sa fille était une enfant merveilleuse ? Evidemment, c'était l'enfant de l'amour. Elle ne pouvait qu'être merveilleuse. L'apogée de l'amour de deux personnes elles-mêmes merveilleuses.

- Vous avez des enfants ? s'enquit Hermione sur le ton de la conversation.

Il hésita.

.

- _C'est une blague ?_

- _Non. C'est désormais la mienne, sur le papier. Mais elle te ressemble. _

_Il l'interrogea du regard. Le rouquin soupira._

- _Elle nous cause beaucoup de soucis. Elle est à Serpentard…_

_Drago ricana. _

- _C'est un souci, en effet. _

- _… et elle est absolument anti-règlement._

_Un silence._

- _Mais surtout, elle a tes yeux._

.

Non. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer que la réponse était oui, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu le bonheur de la connaître véritablement, d'être présenté à elle. Il l'apercevait, au loin, en cachette. La photo que Weasley lui avait donnée était tout ce qu'il lui restait, à présent. Une photo dont les couleurs étaient délavées, à force d'être trop regardée. Cette même photo qu'il gardait dans son portefeuille, au creux de sa veste.

- Non, malheureusement, dit-il avec un sourire empli de regret.

Elle partagea sa mélancolie. Il jeta machinalement un regard au miroir devant lui : Owen Cauldwell était en train de dévorer son septième paquet de marshmallows. Un autre coup d'œil en bas de son siège : la mallette ne semblait pas avoir bougé de place.

Il inspira longuement. Et s'il avait choisi différemment ? S'il était resté auprès d'Hermione Granger et qu'il avait élevé leur fille avec elle ? S'il avait renoncé au devoir et choisi le cœur ? Non. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Leur amour n'était pas fait pour être comme tous les autres. La passion destructrice qui les avait soutenus, qui les avait rapprochés n'était pas faite pour durer sur le long terme, dans une vie rangée, dans un cottage _charming_ avec des petites fleurs en pot et un salon aux couleurs pastels. Elle avait fait son choix, cette année-là : partir avec Potter pour défendre leur monde, combattre le mal. Il avait fait son choix, ce soir-là : renoncer à sa vie paisible pour se mettre au service du ministère et éradiquer toute magie noire. Entre le devoir et l'amour, le choix était fait. Ils étaient de la même trempe, celle de ceux qui réfléchissent avec leur raison. Et ils avaient beau s'aimer plus que tout, quand le devoir les avait appelés, plus rien d'autre n'avait compté.

Et peut-être que le pire, dans cette histoire, c'était qu'ils recommenceraient. Très certainement. Si c'était à refaire, ils le referaient. Sans aucune arrière-pensée. Et ils le savaient, tous les deux. Parce que l'honneur était la seule chose qui les faisait avancer. A la différence de Weasley.

.

- _Et tu as pu l'aimer ?_

- _C'est la fille d'Hermione, aussi. Je ne compte pas les laisser seules. Elles n'ont pas besoin d'un autre abandon dans leur vie, tu ne penses pas, Malefoy ?_

_L'interpelé sentit les larmes poindre au bord des paupières._

- _Merci._

.

Drago coula un regard vers Hermione qui fixait d'un air vague le billet qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Paris. Paris, ville de lumière et ville des amoureux. La ville qui lui a gardé l'amour de sa vie. Cette ville dont elle rêvait et qu'elle aurait voulu découvrir avec lui. Cette ville qu'elle n'avait jamais autant haïe. Cette ville qu'à présent elle détestait.

- Vous restez longtemps à Paris ? demanda-t-il aimablement.

Elle sortit de ses rêveries.

- Oh, non, juste pour le weekend. Je vais juste rendre visite à quelqu'un, sourit-elle.

Sourire triste. Il se figea. Rendre visite à quelqu'un ? Ou commémorer ? Il ne chercha pas à aller plus loin. Ça ne le concernait pas. Ça ne le concernait _plus_. Pas lui, un modeste passager dans un train. Il ne pouvait plus exiger d'elle qu'elle ne lui raconte ce qui a certainement dû être le plus gros drame de sa vie. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Ainsi, elle ne l'oublierait pas. Aime-moi ou déteste-moi, Hermione, mais surtout, ne m'oublie pas. Il avait disparu aux yeux de tous, qu'il ne s'efface pas non plus de sa mémoire. Celle de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

.

- _Tu as choisi l'honneur, Malefoy. Que ça ne soit pas en vain._

.

Drago jeta un regard au miroir et leva les yeux au ciel : Cauldwell s'était assoupi. Son voisin semblait visiblement très irrité par la place qu'il prenait et ses ronflements intempestifs. Non, décidément, Cauldwell n'était pas un agent-double. Ou s'il l'était, alors il était très fort en duperie, ce qui était, pour un Poufsouffle, une chose totalement impossible, à la limite de l'aberration.

- C'est un joli miroir, commenta Hermione en jetant un regard à la tablette de Drago.

Ce dernier détourna les yeux vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était intelligente, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle découvre que c'était un sorcier. Il baissa le regard, machinalement.

- C'est un gros livre, remarqua-t-il en voyant l'ouvrage en cuir.

Elle sourit à son tour, pianotant doucement sur la couverture. Il avait détourné la conversation. Alors, c'était réellement ce qu'elle pensait que c'était. Ron avait raison : le ministère utilisait donc vraiment les inventions des jumeaux Weasley dans leurs missions.

- Ça me détend.

Drago savait à quel point Hermione aimait les livres. Surtout les plus ennuyeux et les plus volumineux qu'elle pouvait trouver.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Le ton était courtois, un sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres. Elle se figea. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas vu ce sourire-là sur quelqu'un ? Elle cligna des yeux. Non, c'était impossible.

- C'est drôle…, dit-elle, songeuse. Vous me rappelez quelqu'un. Vous avez la même prestance, j'ai l'impression. La même façon de rire…

Drago détourna le regard. Owen Cauldwell était toujours en train de dormir. Le train n'allait pas tarder à arriver en gare.

- Ah ? J'espère que c'est une personne que vous appréciez.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

- Oh oui. C'était mon fiancé.

Drago frémit, essaya de paraître le plus impassible possible. Elle ne pouvait avoir deviné. C'était impossible. Il battit des paupières.

- Le train va entrer en gare. Je répète, nous entrons en gare, fit la voix du conducteur dans le haut-parleur.

Ce fut un hasard chanceux pour Drago qui recouvra une attitude appropriée. Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle avait cru… Mais c'était impossible. Les morts ne peuvent revenir.

- Pardon, je vous importune.

Drago surprit l'attitude blessée de la jeune femme et une expression désolée apparut sur son propre visage.

- Non, non, pas du tout. Votre fiancé ? demanda-t-il avec un ton encourageant.

Hermione pâlit. Ses lèvres tremblotèrent.

- Oui. Il est mort. Je viens lui rendre visite tous les ans au cimetière du père Lachaise.

Alors c'était donc ça. Il avait vu juste. Une ombre de sourire faillit jaillir sur son visage, mais il se retint à temps. Il ne manquerait plus qu'Hermione interprète mal ce geste. Cependant, la joie l'inondait intérieurement. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle pensait encore à lui. Dans cette nuit froide dans laquelle il plongeait un peu plus chaque jour, il n'avançait pas seul. Elle pensait à lui, elle était là.

- Mais vous semblez mariée à présent, objecta-t-il pour se redonner une contenance.

- En effet, dit-elle en caressant son alliance. Et c'est un mari et un père remarquables.

Drago grimaça. Weasley. Il l'avait jetée dans les bras de Weasley et il s'en mordrait les doigts jusqu'à sa mort. Mais sans lui, qu'aurait-elle fait ? C'était son pilier, l'homme qui avait besoin d'elle pour avancer. Un homme un peu maladroit mais qui ne s'en irait pas, qui serait là pour elle et qui l'attendrait. Weasley était tout ce qu'il n'était pas, et elle avait besoin d'un gars comme lui.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il avec courtoisie.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire mélancolique.

- Vous êtes marié ? demanda-t-elle, plus par politesse que par réelle intention de savoir.

- J'ai été fiancé, soupira-t-il. Mais finalement… ça ne s'est pas fait.

- Oh, je suis désolée.

Il sourit, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle semblait perturbée. Ses lèvres rosies s'entrouvrirent. Merlin qu'il aimait cette bouche. A présent, il ne la toucherait plus jamais.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ça fait très longtemps, maintenant. Quinze ans, deux mois et vingt-trois jours.

Il détourna le regard. Le train venait d'arriver. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Il s'activa, rangea le miroir, ramena la boule près de lui et remit le tout dans la poche de son pardessus. Cauldwell s'était réveillé et s'essuyait le front d'un mouchoir crasseux. Il récupérait sa mallette et s'apprêtait à sortir du wagon. Hermione se levait à son tour, comme dans un rêve. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Cet homme, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Drago. Pourtant, il avait vécu la même chose qu'eux. Et il avait des attitudes qui lui rappelaient étrangement l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle aimait encore, malgré tout. Elle secoua la tête. C'était juste impossible. Ça remettrait des années de deuil en question. Elle le fixa, abasourdie.

- C'est drôle… Votre histoire s'est passée en même temps que la mienne. Au jour près.

Il tressaillit, tandis qu'elle reprenait sa valise dans le filet à bagages. Merde. Il avait donné la durée de son célibat sans y réfléchir. Et évidemment, elle avait fait un rapprochement. Fichue Granger. Quelle idée d'être aussi intelligente. Et Cauldwell qui s'éloignait. Putain.

- En effet… C'est une jolie coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Elle le regardait avec un air interloqué. Machinalement, il lui caressa la joue. Cette caresse si tendre et si pleine de promesses. Cette caresse, un peu comme _sa _signature. Avant de partir travailler, il avait pris l'habitude de lui caresser la joue ainsi. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça. Elle retint son souffle.

- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois partir.

Son regard se fit glace et il la dépassa dans l'allée. Cauldwell devait déjà se trouver dans la gare. Et merde. Il pressa le pas. Si ça se trouve, le destinataire n'était pas encore arrivé. Il chercha des yeux sa cible, tout en longeant les quais. Et merde. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Une erreur de bleu. Pourtant, ça faisait maintenant quinze ans qu'il bossait en tant que Langue-de-Plomb. Tout ça à cause de cette Granger. Elle l'embobinait encore, même quinze ans après ! Il ronchonna à voix basse. Il se figea. Il l'aperçut enfin. Cauldwell n'était pas seul. Ah. Tant mieux. Il était entouré de plusieurs autres. Merde. Ils n'étaient pas deux. Ils étaient au moins cinq. Il s'arrêta à distance respectable, et les suivit sans bruit. Morts ou vifs, qu'on lui avait dit. Tant mieux. Ça faciliterait la tâche.

.

Hermione restait immobile, le souffle court, le regard encore perdu là où son interlocuteur venait de disparaître. Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Non, c'était impossible. Elle baissa les yeux vers la place qu'il occupait. Dans sa précipitation, il avait fait tomber son portefeuille. Elle hésita légèrement, puis le récupéra : deux cartes bleues, des billets d'argent moldu, quelques gallions… Et puis cette photo. Cette photo délavée qui semblait trop usée à force d'être regardée. Cette photo d'elle et de sa fille, qui agitait les mains vers le photographe. Cette photo qu'elle avait faite pour son premier anniversaire et qu'elle avait crue perdue. Ron lui avait dit qu'il l'avait jetée malencontreusement. Elle déglutit. Apparemment non, elle n'avait pas été perdue pour tout le monde. Son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir connecter toutes ces informations. Elle ne comprenait pas. Alors il n'était pas mort. Il s'était joué d'elle tout ce temps. Avec Ron. Peut-être avec Harry ? Et il venait d'avoir une conversation des plus banales et le plus tranquillement possible avec elle à l'instant. Après toutes ces années. La colère l'envahit. Elle bouillonna sur place.

- Drago Malefoy, je te jure : je vais te retrouver. Et je vais te tuer…

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu... ^^"_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et vos commentaires illuminent ma journée!_

_Merci à **Christelle**: Merci de ta review! Vu l'engouement de toutes mes lectrices, je pense qu'il y aura une suite d'ici une quinzaine de jours! Au plaisir!_

_Merci à **Capichef**: Merci de ta review! Ravie que cet OS t'ait plu! Comme je l'ai dit à Christelle plus haut, je pense écrire une petite suite pour vous satisfaire! ^^ En tout cas, merci de ton engouement!_

_Merci à **Juls**: Merci de ta review et de ta fidélité pour lire un autre de mes écrits! Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu, oui il y aura une suite, mais pas avant un petit moment ^^ A bientôt!_

_Merci à **la 'tite mouette**: Merci de ta review, ravie que tu aies aimé! Je suis bien contente que tu aies trouvé ça peu dramatique, c'était le but! _

_Merci à **Fanny****: **Merci de ta review! Ravie que ça t'ait plu et que ça t'ait touché au point que tu mettes une review! Peut-être à bientôt pour la suite? :D_

_Merci à **Capuche**: Wow merci de ta review et merci de voir que tu lis d'autres de mes écrits! Ca me flatte beaucoup, je t'en remercie! Ravie que cet écrit t'ait plu! :p_

_Merci à **Anabetha**: Merci de ta review, ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies aimé, et ton engouement recharge mes batteries à bloc ^^_

_Merci à **Rose**: Merci de ta review et de ton compliment! Oui, la suite arrive! ^^_

_Merci à **Inès**: Merci de ta longue review et ravie que cet OS t'ait plu! La suite est en cours, merci de ton engouement de ton enthousiasme! Ca me touche beaucoup!_

_Merci à **Lorelyn**: Merci de ta review et tous ces jolis commentaires! Il y a une suite, c'est en cours! (au fait, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ^^)_

_Au plaisir!_

_Kumi_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour la compagnie!_

_Vous avez été nombreuses à demander une suite à cet OS! _

_J'ai été très surprise (et agréablement!) de voir avec quel enthousiasme il avait été accueilli, donc, en guise de remerciement, je vous laisse découvrir le deuxième (et dernier?) pan de cette aventure!_

_Au fait, je fais un peu de pub: la fiction "**Préquelle en Sardou" de Indocile** est une songfic qui se rattache directement à la première partie de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour!_

_Les reviews anonymes gagnent leurs réponse à la fin du texte, comme d'hab! :D_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Drago continuait de filer en silence Owen Cauldwell et ses acolytes. Ils marchaient, allaient sortir de la gare. Owen transpirait à grosses gouttes, et il changeait de main toutes les trente secondes pour porter sa mallette. Il jetait des regards en coin autour de lui, terrifié. A son inverse, les cinq autres avançaient d'un rythme quasi-militaire, le visage fermé. Etait-ce des sorciers ? Ils n'en avaient pas l'air : vêtus de costumes noirs, leurs lunettes de soleil sur le nez malgré l'absence absolue de l'astre du jour, ils ne ressemblaient en rien à des sorciers. Aucune trace de baguette magique. Une chance : Drago pourrait les neutraliser plus rapidement et facilement. L'image d'Hermione passa devant ses yeux. Il la chassa d'un geste bref. Il n'était plus question de ressasser le passé. Il avait été surpris de la voir, mais c'était fini. Il avait fini leur histoire depuis qu'il avait accepté de devenir Langue-de-Plomb. Il avait voulu servir le pays et avait renoncé à toute forme d'humanité. Cette humanité qu'il recherchait et qu'elle lui avait implorée. Plus que tout.

.

- _Ravi de voir que vous avez pris la bonne décision, Mr Malefoy._

- _Quels talents voulez-vous de moi ?_

_La bouche de l'homme se tordit dans un sourire mauvais._

- _Tu sais tuer, non ?_

_Drago se raidit._

- _J'ai appris, en effet._

- _Alors, ça va nous faciliter la tâche._

.

Cette humanité qu'il avait désirée, qu'il avait presque réussi à atteindre. Grâce à _elle_, la fille de ses pensées, la femme de sa vie. Mais il avait choisi. Il avait préféré l'honneur à ses sentiments. Entre eux, ça avait toujours été ainsi. Pourquoi ça aurait changé ? Peut-être, s'il avait appris qu'il avait une fille, tout aurait été différent ? Peut-être aurait-il renoncé et vécu à l'abri loin du monde avec Hermione et Rose ? Il secoua la tête. Impossible. En troquant son humanité, en devenant une machine à tuer et à accomplir des besognes toutes plus ingrates les unes que les autres dans les ténèbres, il avait acquis un piédestal et désormais, Hermione pouvait être fière de feu-son fiancé. Il avait disparu en héros, et sa fille, qui avait ses yeux et qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, pouvait se montrer la tête haute et parader avec fierté à Poudlard. Son père était mort avec les honneurs, elle n'avait plus à craindre quoi que ce soit de l'ancienne réputation des Malefoy, lâche et opportuniste. Il avait fait ça pour qu'Hermione n'ait pas honte de leur relation. Après tout, il aurait fait la même chose s'il avait su à l'époque qu'elle était enceinte. Pour les protéger, il avait dû payer le prix fort. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Les voir heureuses, voir leurs sourires de loin, valait bien tous ces sacrifices. Elles étaient en sécurité. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Et il les aimait de loin. Et puis, de toute façon, même s'il avait voulu changer quoi que ce soit, ce qui était fait était fait. On ne refait pas le passé. Autant ne pas vivre dans les souvenirs.

- _Il a appris à tuer, mais il n'a jamais tué de sa vie. N'est-ce pas, Malefoy ? Cette disgrâce sur ta famille…_

_Il serra les poings. Son regard se fit plus dur._

- _Il n'a peut-être pas eu le courage de tuer, mais il a eu celui d'abandonner la femme de sa vie, ça prouve qu'il n'a presque plus de cœur. C'est un bon début pour rentrer dans ce milieu._

* * *

Hermione chercha du regard son voisin de siège dans la grande gare. Les sentiments étaient complexes et la submergeaient : elle l'avait cru mort. Finalement, il était en vie. _Il était en vie._ Etait-ce seulement possible ? N'était-ce pas un effet de son imagination ? Est-ce qu'elle était seulement consciente de ce qu'elle pensait ? Il était en vie. Cet homme qu'elle avait aimé. Cet homme qui l'avait aimée. Cet homme qui avait disparu. Cet homme qui réapparaissait à l'improviste. Et finalement, cet homme qui surgissait de son passé pour venir tout chambouler. Cet homme qui venait de disparaître à nouveau, la laissant avec encore plus de questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Son cœur se serra, elle manqua trois battements et sa respiration se saccada. Elle voulait en être sûre. Elle voulait le voir de ses propres yeux. Elle l'avait eu sous les yeux pendant deux heures de trajet, mais elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il avait finement joué, mais il s'était trahi, il avait eu trop confiance en lui. Comme toujours. Et elle le connaissait si bien. A présent, elle voulait confirmer ses craintes.

Elle l'aperçut enfin, qui sortait sur la rue. Une chance. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici finalement : elle ne venait à Paris que pour rendre hommage à son fiancé décédé. Si ce dernier n'était pas décédé, quelle raison aurait-elle d'aller au cimetière prier sur une tombe vide ? Elle se décida donc à le suivre. Elle prit une distance suffisante pour qu'il ne remarque rien et le fila. Se faisant, elle ruminait. Elle voulait confirmer. Pour mieux se relever. Elle avait pleuré pendant quinze ans. Elle avait appris à accepter. Et voilà qu'il revenait. Comme par enchantement. Elle avait le souffle coupé. Trop de souvenirs vinrent bouillonner dans sa tête. Son sourire ravageur, ses yeux d'un gris cendre qui lui disaient « je t'aime », ses mains. Ses mains longues et blanches qui la connaissaient par cœur et qui savaient l'amener au septième ciel. Ses bras forts qui la serraient si intensément et pourtant si délicatement, de peur de la briser. Et cette bouche… Ses lèvres fines qui lui contaient monts et merveilles… ces mêmes lèvres qui vomirent la trahison de sa vie.

.

- _Je dois aller à Paris. J'ai une mission. Mais promis, mon amour, quand j'aurais fini, je demanderai un congé et nous irons passer une semaine loin de tout. Rien que nous deux. Tu m'as bien dit que tu rêvais d'aller à Paris ? _

_Elle rit avec légèreté en hochant la tête._

- _Alors je reviendrai te chercher et nous irons visiter ensemble cette ville merveilleuse. Et je t'épouserai là-bas._

- _Tu me promets que tu rentreras sain et sauf ? reprit-elle plus sérieusement, de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Et tu me promets que tu seras à l'heure pour m'y emmener, hein ?_

- _Je te le promets._

_Il lui offrit un sourire tendre et elle se blottit dans ses bras._

.

La rancœur commença à se faufiler dans son cœur. Je te le promets. Il lui avait promis. Etait-il au courant à cette époque qu'il ne rentrerait jamais chez eux ? Qu'elle allait éduquer leur fille seule ? Etait-il au courant et lui avait-il menti délibérément ?

Elle soupira. Evidemment. On ne prenait pas une telle décision à la légère. Il le savait et il avait monté tout ça. Il l'avait manipulée pour mieux l'endormir. Et elle, pauvre sotte, elle y avait cru. Elle se maudit. Mais elle le maudit encore plus. Alors comme ça, il s'était fichu d'elle. Il l'avait abandonnée. Il _les _avait abandonnées. S'il restait le bénéfice du doute sur le fait qu'il ne sût pas au moment où il avait pris sa décision qu'il allait devenir papa, il n'y avait plus de questions pour le présent. Depuis quand était-il au courant ? Depuis longtemps, à l'évidence. La photo qu'elle avait dans les mains était témoin. Et ça remettait beaucoup de choses en question. Notamment sur son mariage avec Ron. Parce qu'alors, Ron était au courant. Ron était peut-être même complice de Drago. Peut-être ? Sûrement. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas trouvé cette photo d'elle et sa fille dans le portefeuille de cet homme. Il était donc au courant qu'il se prédestinait à être père et mari.

Et il avait… fui ? Non, quelque chose manquait. Une pièce du puzzle était encore manquante. Hermione ne pouvait l'imaginer. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de mettre en scène sa mort et de vivre sa vie différemment ? Y avait-il une autre fille ? Avait-il renoncé à sa vie pour vivre pleinement sa liberté ? Mais ça n'avait aucun sens : il n'aurait pas de photo de Rose et d'elle-même sur lui, dans ce cas. S'il avait vraiment fui pour les oublier.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Comment s'était-il présenté ? Daniel. Il avait dit s'appeler Daniel.

Il s'était arrêté quelques mètres devant lui, aux aguets. Il était à l'évidence en pleine mission. Mais Hermione s'en moqua éperdument.

Elle eut un sourire désabusé. Très bien. Elle voulait ses réponses. Ça faisait quinze ans qu'elle en était privée, et elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser passer un jour de plus. Parce qu'en plus, qui sait où il serait dans quelques heures ? La rancune et la douleur étaient un moteur suffisant pour avoir une revanche en bonne et due forme. Il avait voulu jouer à l'abruti, en lui parlant comme si de rien n'était. Parfait. Elle allait faire la même chose.

* * *

Drago continuait d'avancer. Ils s'engageaient dans une impasse. Parfait. Il s'approcha en silence. Il les vit rentrer dans une boîte de nuit miteuse. L'endroit idéal pour un troc malintentionné. Il fronça les sourcils. Comment rentrer dans ce lieu sans se faire remarquer ?

- Vous avez oublié ça ! s'exclama une voix enjouée derrière lui.

Il se retourna, sursautant presque. La stupeur se lut sans problème sur son visage. Hermione Granger se tenait devant lui en lui tendant un portefeuille de cuir tanné. L'expression ingénue qu'elle affichait masquait parfaitement ses sentiments réels et elle lui sourit largement.

- Vous marchez vite, heureusement que j'ai pu vous rattraper !

Drago resta sans voix quelques minutes. Son cerveau semblait être court-circuité l'espace d'un instant. Il afficha une mimique interdite et Hermione pouffa.

- Allons, allons ! Ne soyez pas aussi ému, ce n'est qu'un portefeuille ! J'aime rendre service.

L'homme sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Pour deux raisons. Et il fut si partagé, qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

D'une part, il y avait Owen Cauldwell qui était à l'intérieur de ce bar malfamé, il devait récupérer la prophétie et il devait buter tout ce petit monde. Il avait déjà suffisamment perdu de temps, et il allait passer à l'attaque.

De l'autre, il y avait Hermione Granger qui arrivait de nulle part et qui lui tendait son portefeuille. Il y avait cette femme d'ordinaire intelligente et raisonnée qui n'aurait certainement pas eu cette attitude-là en temps normal. Et ça, il comprenait ce que ça signifiait : elle _savait_. Elle avait compris qui il était et elle avait décidé de jouer pour lui faire payer son silence de quinze ans. Par Merlin, ce n'était réellement pas le moment. Et la colère le submergea. Non pas parce qu'elle lui était indifférent, mais parce qu'elle n'arrivait juste pas au bon moment. Pourquoi le destin a-t-il toujours besoin de frapper à la porte à l'improviste quand c'est pas le moment ?

Hermione toussota légèrement, le ramenant à la réalité.

- Daniel, ça va ? s'enquit-elle, semblant s'inquiéter. Vous êtes très pâle.

Il hocha la tête nerveusement. Elle se délecta de le voir aussi troublé et aussi aux aguets. Drago crispa la mâchoire, cherchant désespérément une solution pour s'extraire de cette situation gênante et problématique. Evidemment qu'il pouvait lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle le laisse partir et il viendrait ensuite la libérer et lui donnerait les réponses qu'elle attendait ? Ou pas. Parce qu'il fallait aussi l'avouer, Drago Malefoy n'était pas le genre d'hommes à avoir suffisamment de tripes pour affronter une femme telle qu'Hermione Granger. Pour ça, il était encore un peu lâche et ça lui allait très bien. Du moins, ça lui avait été très bien, jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'avait donné aucune explication sur son décès et sur sa disparition. On s'était occupé de tout pour lui. Il avait même laissé Ron mentir à sa place. Et Harry aussi. A l'évidence, c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il était maintenant coincé dans cette situation gênante.

Il jeta un regard vers l'entrée de la boîte de nuit et soupira.

- La femme qui est sur la photo me ressemble beaucoup…, commenta Hermione d'un ton neutre. C'est fou, les ressemblances, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait une voix détachée. Elle se délectait de savoir à quelle sauce elle allait le manger. Cuit lentement, à l'étouffée, pour qu'il reste tendre quand elle prendrait la première bouchée. Il tressaillit, puis, comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il hésita : devait-il jouer le gars qui ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait ? Fortement déconseillé. Avec Hermione Granger, il valait mieux jouer cartes sur table. Il déglutit. Il devait en finir rapidement avec elle, sinon sa mission échouerait. Et s'il avait choisi de la laisser, c'était bien pour une raison particulière ? Quel intérêt de remuer le passé à présent ? Il planta son regard sombre dans les yeux noisette et empreints d'ingénuité de l'ancienne femme de sa vie (ou plutôt de la femme de son ancienne vie) et déclara d'une voix ferme.

- D'accord, Hermione. Tu as quelque chose à me dire. Je veux bien parler, mais après. Pour l'instant, j'ai une mission à mener à bien. Alors, si tu m'attends gentiment, le temps de régler ce petit contretemps, je serais tout à toi par la suite.

Tout à elle ? Il se mordit la langue d'avoir sorti cette aberration. Heureusement, elle ne releva pas.

- Parler ? Mais de quoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

Le visage de l'homme brun s'assombrit. Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence. Tu veux sans doute parler du fait que tu m'as prise pour une courge pendant quinze ans ? Que tu m'as fait croire que tu étais mort pour que tu voies à quel point j'étais sincère sur mes sentiments ? Ou alors pour me montrer que je pouvais parfaitement éduquer ma fille seule ? Ou alors que tu as fui tout simplement devant tant de responsabilités ?

Drago s'impatienta : non seulement il n'aimait pas les reproches, il n'avait jamais été bon dans les conflits, il les fuyait ou il les éradiquait. Mais en plus, Owen Cauldwell était dans cette boîte de nuit depuis bien longtemps déjà. Et il perdait un temps précieux. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner une nouvelle fois celle qu'il avait déjà trahie. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je ne veux pas entrer en conflit avec toi maintenant.

- Oui, convint Hermione d'un ton mauvais. Tu as certainement une mission très importante, et je dois m'effacer, comme j'ai dû m'effacer quinze ans avant ? Et une fois que ta mission très importante sera finie, tu disparaîtras aussi vite que tu as disparu cette journée-là.

Drago déglutit. Il soupira. Si Hermione Granger était une sorcière intelligente, elle comprendrait qu'il avait une mission sur le feu et qu'il devait y aller coûte que coûte. Oui. Elle était intelligente. Elle comprendrait.

- Très bien. Tu veux discuter, discutons. Je te promets qu'on discutera. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai une mission. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Tu gaspilles des minutes qui me sont précieuses.

- Oh, pardon d'être aussi chiante ! tempêta Hermione. C'est vrai, ça fait à peine quinze ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus, pourquoi serais-je aussi sensible ?

Il serra les poings, étouffa un juron et leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin qu'elle l'emmerdait. A priori, non, Hermione ne comprenait pas qu'il avait un devoir à accomplir. Il lui jeta un rapide regard : elle avait les traits déformés par la colère. Son cœur chavira. Merlin qu'il l'aimait. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi odieux avec elle ? Il avait pourtant fait son choix. Il pensait son cœur inébranlable. Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle réapparaisse pour qu'il se liquéfie comme un marshmallow sur un feu de camp ? Il détourna le regard. Il devait être encore plus horrible. Pour qu'elle arrête de s'accrocher. Qu'elle ne cherche plus aucune réponse. Tout était foutu. Quel idiot d'avoir été démasqué dans ce train !

- Je vais te tuer !

Il sortit de ses pensées pour la dévisager à nouveau. Elle pointa sa baguette magique sur lui dans un accès de fureur.

- Que crois-tu faire ? cracha Drago.

Il jeta un regard apeuré aux alentours, priant pour qu'aucun moldu ne voie la baguette. Avait-elle perdu la tête ? Il la fusilla du regard.

Elle trembla de rage. Puis, éclata en sanglots. Sa baguette s'abaissa doucement.

- Je te hais ! Je te hais tellement ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Nous faire ça ? Dis-moi !

Elle le voulait suppliant, désespéré, anéanti. Elle aurait voulu le voir ramper à ses pieds, implorer son pardon. Elle attendait qu'il lui promette monts et merveilles, dans un mélodrame larmoyant, avec une musique plombante de violons et piano dans le genre « je t'aime mon amour, pardonne-moi ». Elle attendit. Rien ne vint. Elle le savait pourtant. L'homme qu'elle aimait était tout sauf larmoyant. Il remplissait toutes les caractéristiques d'une mauvaise série B. Sauf le mélodrame.

Elle se rapprocha, se jeta dans ses bras, s'agrippa à son veston, martela de ses poings son torse. Elle voulait lui faire mal. Qu'il ressente le dixième de ce qu'elle avait connu. La douleur, la tristesse, la souffrance. Il ne se défila pas. Elle se fatigua. Et posa sa tête au creux de son cou, secouée de larmes. Il resta statique, immobile. Presque comme un pantin sans cœur. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. Parce que ses yeux, ses yeux qui reflétaient une douleur insoutenable, elle ne les vit pas. Il se mordit les lèvres pour résister à la tentation de rabattre ses bras sur le corps frêle qui se collait à lui. Cette femme qu'il aimait tant et qui n'était plus sienne désormais. Cette femme qui avait refait sa vie comme il avait choisi sa voie. Il n'avait plus le droit de revendiquer une quelconque paternité à Rose. Il n'avait plus le droit d'aimer Hermione.

A présent, il n'avait plus qu'un devoir à accomplir. Et il était en train d'y faillir. Elle ne pouvait se raccrocher à un souvenir d'eux, à une idylle avortée. Il devait la blesser à nouveau. Fort. Pour qu'elle ne se relève plus à sa recherche.

- Hermione, dit-il d'une voix lente et hachée. Laisse-moi. Il ne reste plus rien pour un « nous », ici.

Il rompait. Il la rejetait, à nouveau. Et ça faisait encore plus mal qu'avant. Hermione sentit son cœur se fendre. Cette sensation de n'avoir plus rien à la place de son organe vital. Le vide absolu. Le néant. Ce sentiment de vide, la tête bourdonnante. Le corps engourdi, comme s'il était fait de coton. Merlin que ça faisait encore plus mal de se faire jeter par un vivant revenu d'entre les morts.

Elle se détacha, presque machinalement. Elle ne ressentait même pas les larmes qui coulaient intensément sur ses joues. Elle regarda Drago comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Puis, ses jambes ne la supportèrent plus. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, sa baguette sauta de côté et elle s'affala sur ses genoux.

Drago hésita un dixième de seconde. Son cœur le meurtrissait bien plus que ses mâchoires contractées ne le montraient. Merlin qu'il se haïssait de la blesser ainsi, de la traîner dans la boue pour qu'elle lâche prise. Merlin qu'il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, lui chuchoter des mots doux, caresser ses formes, ces courbes dont il rêvait si souvent et qu'il recherchait chez toutes les femmes qu'il avait croisées après elle. Essuyer ses larmes, la faire sourire. L'embrasser. Ah, Merlin, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et arrêter toute cette comédie.

Mais tout était trop tard, à présent. Il inspira longuement. Puis, avec un courage surhumain, il se détourna. Le devoir l'appelait. Il avait fait une croix sur ses sentiments il y a quinze ans. Rien ne pourrait y remédier. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons, ensorcela le vigile et rentra dans la boîte de nuit.

* * *

- _Tu me promets que tu resteras toujours avec moi ? Toujours ? Pour la vie entière ?_

- _Tu vas devenir ma femme, Hermione. Evidemment que je serais là pour toi. Pour toujours._

.

Menteur. Hermione resta prostrée dans cette impasse. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Mais s'en apercevait-elle-même ? Elle avait la tête vide. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait envie de mourir. Là, tout de suite, sur l'asphalte. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était injuste pour Rose. C'était injuste pour Ron. Ron… Ron qui savait depuis le début et qui n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'accepter.

Elle eut un sourire désabusé. Un violent haut-le-cœur la fit se courber et elle déversa tout son mal-être sur le bitume. Les larmes se frayaient un chemin entre les traînées des précédentes. Elle allait rentrer. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Plus rien du tout. A quoi servait de se morfondre sur une tombe vide ? A quoi servait de faire tout ce trajet pour commémorer quelqu'un encore vivant ? Elle hoqueta.

Elle se releva lentement, piteusement. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'épousseter ses vêtements. Elle ne pensait qu'à rentrer. Un simple transplanage et elle serait chez elle, loin de tous, à pouvoir pleurer tout son soûl et à se morfondre sur elle-même et sur leurs années passées… Leurs ? Non, plus question de pleurer pour un abruti pareil. Un crétin qui avait décidé de l'abandonner et qui osait le lui dire dans les yeux. Elle le détestait. Mais elle se détestait encore plus d'avoir osé espérer. Elle avait cru, oui. Elle avait pensé qu'il l'aimait encore un peu. Mais elle avait eu son regard froid et vide. Ou plutôt, son attitude crispée, comme si elle le gênait. « J'ai une mission ». Oui, plus rien ne comptait à part ça. Elle secoua la tête, ramassa lentement sa baguette magique au sol. Elle renifla sans grâce. Peu importait, à présent. Elle était malheureuse. Seule, triste, avec un trou béant au milieu de la poitrine. Plus rien ne comptait.

Plus rien ? Si. Encore une dernière chose. Elle voulait des réponses. Et il n'en avait donné que partiellement. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Elle voulait une réponse. Et elle l'aurait. En tremblant, elle se rapprocha de l'entrée de la boîte de nuit par laquelle il était entré. Elle n'était pas encore calmée, mais elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Son regard se fit plus déterminé. Elle ne repartirait pas avant d'avoir eu une conversation normale et explicite avec lui. Il lui devait au moins ça. Le vigile était toujours assommé par terre. Elle enjamba sans pitié son corps inerte et se fit plus discrète, cherchant une trace de son bourreau.

* * *

Drago mit un temps à fou à repérer Owen Cauldwell. Grâce à une autre invention géniale des Frères Weasley – ou devrait-on dire de George Weasley –, les lunettes qui voient à travers les murs, il pouvait donc identifier les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'étage ou au sous-sol. C'était sans compter la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir et qui l'avait considérablement chamboulé. En tout cas, plus que ce qu'il pensait. Le poids dans sa poitrine ne l'avait pas quitté et il tenta vainement de se calmer.

.

- _La maîtrise de soi, c'est le plus important pour être Langue-de-Plomb. Sois intraitable. Il arrivera de nombreux imprévus dans tes missions. Tu dois être toujours calme. Tu dois toujours savoir faire face à cette situation. Car plus que ta vie, c'est le secret professionnel qui importe. Tu portes l'honneur de la communauté sur tes épaules. Ne l'oublie jamais._

.

Les imprévus, au cours de sa carrière, il en avait eu. Mais jamais, à aucun cours d'entraînement, on lui avait dit « ton ex risque de te retrouver et de vouloir te faire la peau ». Pour ça, il n'était pas préparé. Et ça le troublait.

Enfin, il le vit. Owen Cauldwell était en mauvaise posture. Dans les sous-sols de la boîte de nuit. Il était entouré de six autres personnes. Drago essaya de faire le calme en lui et sortit sa baguette magique discrètement, descendant les escaliers qui menaient aux toilettes. Une porte dissimulée dans le mur se tenait à côté et il l'ouvrit en silence. Jetant des regards de part et d'autre, il s'engouffra dans le couloir d'un noir corbeau.

Il se rapprocha. Et put entendre des éclats de voix. Des bribes de conversations.

- C'est bon. Maintenant que nous avons cette prophétie, tu ne nous aies plus d'aucune utilité.

- Attendez ! Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu !

Plusieurs hommes émirent un rire gras. Owen Cauldwell semblait paniqué. A l'évidence, on lui avait fait miroiter des choses auxquelles il n'aurait pas droit. Drago se colla contre la porte de la pièce qui le séparait de ses victimes. Il en compta six : trois à côté de Cauldwell, un qui le tenait en joue et les deux derniers derrière lui. Celui qui tenait l'arme, et certainement celui qui venait de parler, devait être le grand patron. Drago fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas des sorciers. Une arme ? Une sorte de pistolet.

Le plus important, c'était la mallette. Où était-elle ? Il l'aperçut enfin, posée sur une table. Elle venait d'être ouverte. A priori, la prophétie était toujours dedans. Il tira une petite boîte de Poudre d'Obscurité. Il se cacha dans l'ombre, débloqua la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement à glacer le sang.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? grogna le grand patron.

La boule d'Obscurité roula jusqu'à leurs pieds et explosa, les plongeant dans une nuit noire. Ça y était. Agrippant fermement sa Main de la Gloire, qui lui permettait de voir dans le noir, Drago sortit de sa cachette et agrippa la mallette. Il y avait bien la prophétie et il en fut soulagé. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été ouverte. Une chance.

Autour de lui, les hommes en noir pestaient. Ils avaient sorti leurs armes, au cas où. Mais Drago fut plus rapide. On ne devenait pas Langue-de-Plomb sans raison. Et quand on tombait sur l'un d'entre eux, on n'en ressortait pas vivant. Ils auraient pu le savoir. Il les désarma avec une vitesse fulgurante et les neutralisa.

- _Stupéfix ! _

La Poudre d'Obscurité se dissipa. Owen Cauldwell, recroquevillé sur sa chaise, était aussi ligoté. Et Drago venait de lui jeter un maléfice du saucisson. Le pauvre homme roulait des yeux hagards et exorbités, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait.

Il finit par se rendre compte de l'homme brun qui se tenait devant lui, une expression d'horreur figée sur le visage. Il essaya de se calfeutrer encore plus sur sa chaise, comme s'il espérait se fondre dans la matière. Mais c'était peine perdue, le maléfice l'avait déjà immobilisé.

Drago s'approcha à pas lents vers le grand patron et l'attrapa sans ménagement par le col. Il scruta ce visage, cherchant à deviner pour qui il travaillait ou ce qu'il voulait.

- Vous êtes qui ? Pourquoi vous vouliez cette mallette ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, trop effrayé. Drago haussa les épaules. De toute façon, on lui avait demandé de rapporter la mallette, en mettant tout le monde hors d'état de nuire. Mort ou vif, on lui avait dit. Oui, mais voilà : Drago Malefoy n'était pas un homme à tuer. Il aurait pu, il aurait voulu. Il avait juste fait cette promesse, une fois. Et il s'y tenait.

.

- _Tu dois le tuer ? Mais tu sais lancer l'Avada Kadavra ?_

- _On me l'a enseigné. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. _

- _On a toujours le choix, Drago. Tu peux dire non. Tu peux refuser._

_Il blêmit._

- _Tu ne comprends pas. Si je ne le tue pas, il me tuera._

- _Tu n'es pas un tueur, Drago. Et même Dumbledore le sait._

- _Hermione…_

- _Promets-moi que tu ne tueras jamais, tant que ce n'est pas nécessaire._

.

Drago eut une interjection de mépris. Si faible… L'homme sans défense était si faible. Pas même capable de se montrer digne. Il secoua la tête, lâchant le patron qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Puis, se tournant vers Owen Cauldwell, il le toisa avec mépris.

- Pourquoi tu traites avec eux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait croire ?

Mais là encore, aucune réponse. Drago soupira, grommela quelques insultes et sortit de son manteau une petite fiole transparente. Il en fit boire quelques gouttes à Cauldwell qui écarquillait les yeux d'effroi.

- Maintenant réponds.

- Je ne sais pas. Ils m'ont menacé, ils voulaient cette prophétie et m'ont dit qu'en échange, j'aurais la vie sauve.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement ? Il avait été menacé et n'avait rien eu d'autres comme informations ? Rien du tout ? Il n'avait pas parlé à quiconque de ça et avait courbé le dos sur une menace aussi nulle ? Stupide Poufsouffle.

Il réitéra le manège avec le grand patron qui fut un peu plus intéressant.

- La prophétie concerne les quartiers de lune. La dernière en vie sera l'Elue. Nous devons trouver l'Elue. Elle seule pourra nous aider.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Ce charabia ne lui disait rien qui valut. Il soupira. Au moins, il avait rempli sa mission. Son supérieur serait content. Il récupéra la mallette et s'apprêta à transplaner.

- Attends… Tu ne vas pas le laisser là ?

Drago sursauta aussi vivement que s'il avait pris une décharge d'électricité. Merlin, c'était pas vrai ! Hermione Granger était encore là, devant lui. Elle affichait une moue de pitié envers Owen Cauldwell. Comment l'avait-elle retrouvé ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-elle _encore _là ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogna-t-il, peu concédant.

Mais ça ne parut pas choquer Hermione.

- Je suis venue pour des réponses. J'estime que c'est mon droit. Je le mérite. Et tu as le devoir de me les donner.

Il soupira, la mallette entre les mains. A l'évidence, il n'avait plus le choix. Elle avait raison. Il pouvait bien faire ça. La mission était accomplie. Il avait bien cinq minutes à lui accorder. Il lança un sort de confusion et d'assoupissement sur ses victimes et se tourna vers elle, lentement.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il gravement. Je t'écoute.

Hermione humecta ses lèvres, baissant les yeux. Elle avait enfin le droit de poser ses questions. Elle allait enfin avoir des réponses.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard noisette dans le sien.

Ces yeux étrangers marrons, mais qui la dévoraient des yeux.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissée toute seule ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu quand tu as su pour Rose ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu as fui ? Est-ce que tu as eu peur ?

Drago garda un visage impassible. Un long silence s'établit entre eux.

- Non, finit-il par dire. je ne t'ai pas laissée toute seule. Weasley était là pour toi. Il est toujours là, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas fui, j'ai épousé une autre cause. Et je ne suis pas revenu pour Rose car elle avait déjà un père et que j'étais mort.

- Mais tu es vivant ! Tu n'as même pas cherché à nous retrouver !

Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer. Comment ? Granger était-elle aussi sotte ?

- Crois-tu ? dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, mais où pointait une once d'énervement.

Il sortit d'un geste violent son portefeuille et mit la photo délavée sous les yeux de la brunette.

- Tu l'as vue. Tu l'as vue et tu oses me dire que je n'ai rien eu à faire de vous ? s'emporta-t-il.

Il la fusillait du regard et elle déglutit difficilement.

- Alors pourquoi ? supplia-t-elle.

Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et elle s'entendit sangloter. Merlin, pourtant, elle s'était juré de ne plus pleurer pour lui.

- Tu as choisi une fois. Le devoir était plus important que moi. Je ne t'en ai jamais tenu rigueur. A présent, c'est moi qui ai fait ce choix. Respecte ma décision.

Il avait un ton catégorique. Ou du moins, il voulait s'en persuader. Qu'elle ne lui courre plus après. Tout était trop tard.

- Mais je t'aime ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ou plutôt, elle s'entendit parler. Parce que sa raison était loin, très loin. Et seuls ses sentiments parlaient pour elle. D'ailleurs, ça la surprit autant que lui.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Le cœur de Drago fit un bond de trapéziste dans sa poitrine. Alors elle l'aimait toujours ? Après tout ce temps ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Mais non, c'était impossible. Et pourtant…

- Je t'aime aussi, Hermione, chuchota-t-il tout bas, si bas qu'elle crût avoir rêvé.

Pourtant il avait cet air pataud et émerveillé qu'il arborait quand il lui disait des mots tendres, quinze ans plus tôt. Il l'aimait, lui aussi. Alors…

- Alors quoi ? reprit Drago. Tu veux quoi ? Tu veux que je te dise : oui, marions-nous ! Je suis mort aux yeux du monde, mais je veux bien t'épouser quand même ! Weasley est ton époux et Rose croit que son père n'est plus, mais pourquoi pas ! Fuyons, après tout, nous ne sommes qu'un et ne pouvons vivre l'un sans l'autre ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

Elle baissa les yeux avec tristesse, un sourire désabusé sur le visage.

- Oui.

Les mots avaient encore une fois dépassé sa pensée. Elle entendit Drago soupirer. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Merlin qu'il aurait envie de s'enfuir avec elle, là tout de suite. De l'emmener dans un coin, lui faire l'amour sans s'arrêter pendant une semaine complète. La sentir entre ses bras, humer son odeur. Sa fragile silhouette qui se tenait devant lui, digne.

- Tu es désespérante, Hermione Granger, tu le sais ?

Elle sourit. Il détourna le regard. Oui, dans un monde parallèle, ils auraient pu vivre heureux. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas fait pour eux, les histoires d'amour qui finissent bien.

- Je suis désolé. C'est impossible, Hermione. Et tu le sais.

Elle s'approcha, tendit le bras. Il frémit, se raidit. Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il essaya de se dégager.

- Laisse-moi… Rien qu'une fois… Une dernière fois…

Quelques mèches de cheveux bruns vinrent lui chatouiller le menton et il huma avec délice cette odeur de vanille qui l'enveloppait. Même après quinze ans, elle utilisait le même shampoing. Elle encercla sa taille de ses bras et il se sentit fondre. Il referma les siens sur ses courbes. Sa silhouette si fébrile qui l'agrippait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ses sens se firent plus aiguisés. La mallette tomba à terre. Il l'empoigna par la taille et l'assit sur la table. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Leurs yeux se noyèrent dans l'océan de l'autre et ils chavirèrent. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, d'abord timidement, puis de plus en plus avidement. Leurs gestes se firent saccadés, incertains, comme un rêve qu'on essaie de retenir, alors qu'on en devine la fin. Leurs soupirs se mêlèrent. Il la tenait fermement par la taille, collé contre elle. Elle souriait avec volupté. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans cette pièce. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Plus rien ne comptait. Est-ce qu'autre chose avait seulement compté dans leur vie à part ça ? Ce bonheur, cet instant précis où leurs corps se rencontraient, s'apprivoisaient et finalement s'épousaient ?

Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière. Les yeux marron de son amant la scrutaient avec avidité. C'était une sensation étrange de se faire déshabiller du regard par un parfait inconnu, mais qui avait les mêmes techniques que son ancien fiancé. Pourtant, c'était la même sensation, le même plaisir. Machinalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la mallette qui, en tombant, s'était ouverte. Elle se figea dans son élan.

- Drago…

Le dénommé grogna d'une voix rauque, occupé à embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle le repoussa gentiment, mais son regard restait accroché à la mallette. Ou plutôt, à la prophétie qui apparaissait sous leurs yeux.

- Drago, répéta Hermione un peu plus fermement, alors qu'il continuait son manège.

- Quoi ? finit par dire son amant, impatient.

Il émergea la tête de sa poitrine et suivit du regard en fronçant les sourcils le doigt pointé vers la boule d'un blanc laiteux et opaque qui trônait seule dans la valise. Il se raidit et déglutit. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il échangea un regard non seulement surpris, mais également horrifié avec Hermione.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le nom de leur fille était marqué sur cette prophétie ? Pourquoi était-ce écrit Rose Malefoy ?

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu!_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me touche toujours autant, et pis bon, j'avoue, j'aime savoir ce que mes lecteurs (et lectrices!) pensent! D'autant que vos commentaires sont des petits bonbons qui me donnent la pêche pendant un bon moment!_

_Merci en tout cas de votre soutien et de votre engouement! Merci à vous de faire vivre mes écrits!_

_Merci à **Lisou**: Merci de ta review! Ravie que ça t'ait plu. Il n'est pas supposé y avoir de suite, mais je me dis que si j'ai de l'inspiration, il y en aura peut-être une, un de ces quatre... ^^"_

_Merci à **scpotter**: Merci de ta review! Merci beaucoup d'avoir aimé, ça me fait super plaisir!_

_Merci à **Lale**: Merci de ta review! Ravie que la curiosité t'ait menée ici! Merci de tes compliments. Il y aura peut-être une suite, mais pas sûr... Seul l'avenir le dira ^^_

_Merci à **Marie**: Merci de ta review! Désolée du délai si tardif de la réponse! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite qui est en ligne! En tout cas, merci à toi pour ces jolis compliments, merci de suivre une autre de mes fics et désolée du délai cet été!_

_Merci à **Capuche**: Merci de ta review! Désolée du délai de réponse! Oui, oui, oui, il y aura une suite et plusieurs chapitres! En tout cas, j'espère que tu seras toujours de la partie! Merci de t'intéresser à d'autres fics que j'écris ^^ Au plaisir!_

_Merci à **Lassie**: Merci de ta review et désolée de répondre aussi tard! Finalement, si, il y aura une suite! Et en plusieurs chapitres! Je suis juste désolée du retard de délai! ^^" j'espère que tu seras toujours de la partie! Au plaisir!_

_Merci à **Ines**: Merci de ta review! Ravie de t'avoir retrouvée dans les parages! Désolée du délai de ma réponse! J'espère en tout cas que tu apprécieras la suite si tu es toujours là! En tout cas, merci de ta motivation!_

_Merci à **Capichef****: **Merci pour ta review! Désolée de mettre aussi longtemps à publier et à répondre aux reviews! J'espère en tout cas que tu es toujours là et que tu aimeras ce troisième chapitre autant que les deux autres! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

_Merci à **Anne Ohn Hym**: Merci de ta review! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à répondre et à publier! Non, ce n'est pas une fin, pas tout à fait. Il y a encore quelques chapitres. En tout cas, j'espère que tu fais toujours partie du voyage pour lire la suite! Au plaisir!_

_Merci à **Sarah**: Merci de ta review! Désolée du délai de réponse! J'espère que tu seras toujours là pour lire la suite, malgré le délai d'attente! ^^" En tout cas, merci pour tous tes jolis compliments, ça me touche bien ^^ A bientôt, j'espère!_

_Au plaisir!_

_Kumi_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Grosse coupure pour les vacances! Désolée des délais! Mais me revoilà avec un troisième volet pour cette aventure! Vous avez été tellement nombreux et nombreuses à me réclamer une suite que la voici! Et je sais que vous ne serez pas contents de la fin, donc oui il y aura une suite à cette troisième partie!_

_Et désolée pour le retard des autres fics, mais promis les suites arrivent!_

_Comme d'habitude, les reviews anonymes gagnent leur réponse à la fin du texte! (Les reviews du chapitre 2 sont à la fin du chapitre 2, désolée encore d'avoir répondu si tardivement! )_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Hermione déglutit difficilement et le cœur de Drago manqua trois battements. Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, figés dans l'horreur la plus totale, incapables d'émettre le moindre son. Jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge ne les fasse sursauter tous les deux. La prophétie les narguait tous les deux. Pourquoi ? Quelle était encore cette mauvaise blague ? Le nom de leur fille écrit en lettres penchées sur cette sphère… Tout était confus dans leurs esprits.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Owen Cauldwell qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'extraire du maléfice du saucisson. Drago abandonna soudainement les bras d'Hermione. Il empoigna sa baguette et tint en joue l'ancien Poufsouffle.

- Dis-moi la vérité. Que sais-tu de cette prophétie ? Comment as-tu pu prendre cette prophétie alors qu'elle était destinée à une autre personne ?

L'interpelé sua à grosses gouttes en blêmissant à vue d'œil.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Il fallait donner un nom de code.

- Un nom de code ? répéta Drago, interloqué.

Owen Cauldwell hocha nerveusement la tête.

- Oui, il fallait dire dix-huit avril.

Les deux anciens amants se figèrent et une traînée de sueur froide glissa lentement de leurs dos respectifs. Ils n'osaient comprendre ce que ça signifiait : dix-huit avril. C'était la date de naissance de leur fille. Ils échangèrent un regard horrifié tandis qu'Owen Cauldwell farfouilla dans ses poches décousues.

- Et utiliser des gants spéciaux.

Il agita une paire de gants en velours d'un vert émeraude élégamment remontés de nœuds rouges. Hermione poussa un cri de stupeur et écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais ce sont ceux de Rose ! Elle avait dit les avoir perdus l'hiver dernier ! Voleur ! Comment avez-vous eu ces gants ?! s'insurgea-t-elle, la voix tremblant de rage et d'incompréhension.

La peur se lut sur son visage. Depuis quand Rose était-elle surveillée ? Que signifiait tout ça ?

- Réponds, espèce de… ! hurla Hermione, hors d'elle en se ruant sur Owen Cauldwell.

- Attends !

Drago arrêta la jeune femme d'un bras autoritaire. Elle lui jeta un œil affolé.

- Mais enfin, D… !

- Calme-toi, coupa-t-il. Tu fais peur.

Elle lança un regard fou à Cauldwell qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même, aussi apeuré qu'elle.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, bégaya-t-il. On m'a simplement demandé de les porter pour prendre cette prophétie. Je ne sais rien de plus.

A l'évidence, l'ancien Poufsouffle était un simple outil qu'on n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'informer. Et ça énervait fichtrement Hermione qui se sentait dépassée totalement par les événements. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Drago sans ménagement et fit quelques pas vers la mallette posée à terre. Mais son ancien amant fut plus rapide et il agita sa baguette magique. La sphère opaque tomba directement dans sa main. Il la contempla, incrédule. Puis il fronça les sourcils en relevant la tête vers Hermione qui le fixait sans ciller. Ils se toisèrent longuement, muets. A côté d'eux, Cauldwell respirait bruyamment en s'essuyant le visage avec un mouchoir douteux.

- Je dois savoir. Nous devons savoir, finit par dire Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Un long silence suivit cet ordre. Drago semblait peser le pour et le contre, dans une réflexion intense et soutenue. Après un long moment, il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Non.

Hermione tapa du poing sur la table, incrédule.

- Je suis sa mère ! s'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence. J'ai le droit de savoir ! Si Rose… Si Rose est en danger…

- … alors je m'en occuperai personnellement, coupa-t-il.

Ils se toisèrent longuement, face à face. Owen Cauldwell était tétanisé par ce duel silencieux, il n'osa même pas s'échapper. Hermione eut un rictus dégoûté.

- Tu n'as aucune envie de chercher qui a voulu voler cette prophétie ? demanda-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la sphère que l'homme brun tenait dans sa main.

Ce dernier baissa le regard. Il sembla hésiter un instant.

- Si, bien sûr…

Mais il se reprit tout aussitôt. Son regard se durcit et il plongea ses yeux dans les siens avec détermination.

- Mais on ne peut pas. Pour l'instant, c'est un secret professionnel.

Drago agita encore une fois sa baguette magique et la mallette vola tranquillement vers lui. Il replaça la sphère dans la valise et referma le tout. Hermione, atterrée, resta muette. Puis, elle fut prise d'un rire nerveux.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? hoqueta-t-elle.

Drago se redressa, le visage plus fermé que jamais.

- Parfaitement, je…

- C'est ma fille ! tempêta Hermione en s'approchant de lui. Et c'est la tienne aussi ! Cette histoire nous concerne tous !

Il crut sentir le danger et pointa la jeune femme avec sa baguette, comme pour lui intimer de garder ses distances.

- Je le sais ! siffla-t-il.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle ne comprenait pas la situation. Ils avaient une prophétie sous la main qui portait le nom de leur fille et son propre père ne voulait pas savoir de quoi il retournait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Et tu te moques de savoir si un danger s'annonce ?

- Evidemment que non…, commença Drago d'une voix mal assurée.

Il s'impatientait. Pourquoi Granger ne voulait pas comprendre ? Il ne pouvait _tout simplement pas _! Il n'avait pas le moyen de le faire. Ses gestes étaient surveillés. S'il dérogeait aux ordres, ses supérieurs le sauraient et il n'aurait plus de raison d'être. Car un pion qui désobéit n'a plus d'intérêt d'être un pion. On les écrase, on les sacrifie. Et s'ils se rebellent, alors on les élimine. Owen Cauldwell derrière eux s'était relevé et esquissait quelques pas pour s'esquiver.

- Enfin, Hermione…, essaya-t-il maladroitement de la raisonner. Toi, tu restes là ! hurla-t-il en se retournant vivement.

Une corde s'enroula autour des membres de l'ancien Poufsouffle qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Hermione étouffa un sanglot. Une fois sûr qu'il ne s'échapperait plus, Drago se tourna lentement vers elle. Son cœur se serra. Elle tentait de retenir ses larmes, mais ses prunelles scintillaient bien trop pour aussi peu de lumière. Il eut envie de la serrer contre lui, de sécher ses larmes, de démentir tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Oui, il en crevait d'envie. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il s'était déjà laissé aller un plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience. Sinon, il sait clairement qu'il se perdrait. Et avec lui, tous les choix qu'il avait fait auparavant. Il détourna le regard.

- Tu te fiches de la protéger ? cria-t-elle soudain.

Elle avait relevé la tête soudainement, illuminée d'une lueur nouvelle. Son regard devenait de plus en plus fou et de plus en plus vague.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ? cracha-t-il d'un ton amer.

Il déglutit, de plus en plus pâle : quand Granger avait ce regard, ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Quel raisonnement avait-elle conclu ? Il cligna des yeux. Merlin qu'il l'aimait et Merlin qu'il aimait sa fille. Pourquoi Granger ne comprenait pas ça ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ! Mais Hermione eut un rire démentiel et s'appuya légèrement sur le rebord de la table.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas ta fille, après tout, déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave, presque neutre.

Un silence mortel s'installa entre les deux anciens amants qui s'affrontèrent du regard. L'un bouillonnant sur place, l'autre désabusée. Un léger sourire lassé passa sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle qui avait cru qu'il serait revenu dès qu'il aurait appris qu'il était devenu père. Dire qu'elle avait émis cet espoir fou. Foutaises.

- Dîtes…, commença d'une petite voix Owen Cauldwell.

- Tu ne l'as jamais connue, continua-t-elle d'un ton monocorde.

Drago serra le poing sur sa baguette abaissée, tremblant de fureur. Granger était-elle aussi stupide ou faisait-elle exprès de le titiller pour voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller ?

- Comment peux-tu…, articula-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je ne veux pas vous interrompre, mais…

- La ferme, Cauldwell ! hurla Drago.

L'homme brun n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune femme devant lui. Ses pupilles lançaient des éclairs meurtriers. Mais Hermione n'en fut pas impressionnée pour deux mornilles. Ou si elle l'était, elle se montrait bien impassible. Toute la rancœur se déversait entre ses lèvres et elle poursuivit :

- Tu as fui avant.

- Ne mets pas ça sur le tapis, s'écria Drago, perdant son sang-froid.

Il releva sa baguette magique, prêt à l'affronter en duel si c'était nécessaire.

- Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Je n'avais aucune idée de son existence avant…

Hermione étouffa un sanglot en secouant la tête, complètement déboussolée. Alors que Drago se tendait de tout son corps, elle s'écroula en pleurs.

- Mais Ron t'a donné cette photo ! Tu le savais depuis au moins le premier anniversaire de Rose !

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues pâles. Elles brouillaient sa vue, mais elle se garda bien d'essuyer ses yeux : stupide fierté. Drago se détendit légèrement. Il baissa les yeux. Oui. Il savait depuis le premier anniversaire de Rose. Et pourtant, il n'était pas revenu. Il était mort, pourquoi serait-il revenu ? Alors que tout avait été organisé pour le tuer et que ça avait été réussi ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pu trahir la promesse qu'il avait faite au ministère ? Non, certes, non. Une mort certaine l'aurait attendu au tournant.

- J'ai dû quitter mon ancienne vie, finit par dire Drago, en baissant la voix. Si j'avais appris l'existence de Rose avant, je…

- Tu quoi ? coupa Hermione avec amertume. Tu n'as pas hésité à me quitter ! Tu es parti ! Tu as fait croire à ta mort !

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur les lieux. Hermione respira longuement, essoufflée d'avoir balancé ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. La rancœur se distillait dans son sang comme un poison dilué. Elle renifla bruyamment et baissa le regard. Drago inspira de son côté, les yeux fermés, stoïque. Il fit tout son possible pour garder son sang-froid, malgré la tension planant autour d'eux. Non, il n'avait pas cillé quand il avait pris sa décision. Mais il avait hésité, oh oui, par Merlin, qu'il avait hésité ! A l'époque, s'il avait appris qu'il était père… Est-ce qu'il aurait envisagé cette situation ? Il secoua la tête. On ne refait pas le passé. Il n'avait pas su. Il avait fait son choix en fonction. Et il avait cru que laver l'honneur de sa famille était un sacrifice plus justifié que rester égoïstement avec son aimée. Pauvre fou, il avait cru qu'elle comprendrait un jour ce qu'il avait fait. Apparemment, ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé.

Il s'avança prudemment vers elle. Elle était encore plus jolie en pleurs. Des milieux de diamants scintillaient dans ses yeux noisette. Il approcha une main tremblante vers sa joue et essuya une traînée humide. Elle releva enfin son regard vers lui et le toisa, le plus impassible possible. Il esquissa un sourire en coin. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle, à quel point il l'aimait. Il _les _aimait, elle et Rose. Il voulait qu'elle puisse comprendre tout ça dans un regard et un sourire. Après tout, Miss Je-sais-tout n'avait-elle pas un bac +5 en psychologie ? Il soupira, pesa ses mots et replongea son regard dans le sien.

- Ecoute… Nous reparlerons de cette histoire plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous n'étions pas censés ouvrir cette mallette. Je dois juste la récupérer et ramener ce traître au ministère. Tu penses que tu peux m'aider ?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma, soufflée. La raison et le professionnalisme étaient leur mode de vie, à une époque. Pour ça, elle reconnaissait le Drago d'autrefois, celui qu'elle aimait désespérément. Un voile du passé assombrit son regard quand elle se rappela que tout ça avait été balayé le jour où on lui avait annoncé la mort de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout sur terre. Elle baissa les yeux, inspira longuement, comme résignée.

- Je suppose que tu as raison. Oui… Je veux bien t'aider. Mais j'exige de savoir quand même ce qu'il en retourne.

Drago soupira devant une Hermione plus que déterminée. Ils restèrent un moment, perdus dans le regard de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que :

- Je ne veux vraiment pas vous perturber, mais il y a un problème ! s'exclama soudain Owen Cauldwell.

Drago faillit répliquer, mais au moment où il se retournait, l'ancien Poufsouffle pointait du menton quelque chose qui semblait l'effrayer au plus haut point. Il suivit son regard, et écarquilla les yeux. Une petite boule noire et lisse gisait à côté d'un des hommes immobiles. Ce n'était pas tant ça qui les horrifiait : c'était le décompte juste à côté qui émettait dans le silence régnant un tic-tac des plus déplaisants. Il indiquait moins d'une minute.

- C'est une bombe ! hurla Hermione, paniquée.

- Je l'avais bien remarqué, merci ! rétorqua Drago sur le même ton.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi une bombe ? Drago ne répondit pas. Il attrapa le bras de Cauldwell et la mallette dans l'autre. Il se retourna vivement vers Hermione qui restait tétanisée.

- Alors, tu viens ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Hermione lui jeta un regard incrédule en secouant la tête. Elle trembla de tout son être.

- Mais… Mais si on ne la désamorce pas… Il y aura de nombreux morts… C'est une boîte de nuit, ici… Pleine de moldus et d'innocents…

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots des sanglots dans la voix. Drago ferma les yeux, inspirant longuement. Il savait pertinemment que cette situation lui rappelait sa propre expérience, quand elle avait dû modifier la mémoire de ses parents et qu'elle n'avait pu quand même les sauver : un attentat en Australie avait eu raison d'eux. Elle s'en voulait toujours. Il souffla doucement, plongea ses yeux sombres dans les siens et ouvrit la bouche :

- Ecoute, Granger, si on ne s'en va pas tout de suite, on va y rester. Et tu ne pourras jamais élucider le mystère de cette prophétie. Tu laisserais ta fille toute seule, avec ce qui se trame derrière elle ? On ne peut rien faire pour désamorcer cette bombe. Elle tuera des moldus, c'est malheureux, mais on n'y peut rien. On n'est obligés de sauver notre peau. Allez, viens !

Hermione tremblait encore. Pourtant, elle savait pertinemment que Drago avait raison. Elle soupira lourdement, avant d'hocher la tête d'un air coupable. Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il y avait des soucis dans la communauté sorcière, les dommages collatéraux tombaient sur les moldus ? Elle prit le bras que Drago lui tendait et ils transplanèrent en un clin d'œil, juste quelques secondes avant l'explosion de la bombe.

* * *

Le sol se fit dur sous leurs pieds. La nuit était tombée et la lumière pâle des réverbères éclairait à peine les visages des sorciers. Le silence leur permettait une transition singulière et radicale.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Une bombe… Et une bombe qui a sûrement tué des centaines de gens… Elle frémit.

- N'y pense pas. Allons-y, intima Drago.

Hermione épousseta sa robe et regarda autour d'elle en réajustant son sac en bandoulière. Apparemment, ils se trouvaient dans une allée peu passante. Tant mieux. Elle s'arrêta dans ses réflexions, et fronça les sourcils : elle connaissait ce lieu. Elle sursauta quand Drago s'activa pour transporter le corps de Cauldwell et se diriger vers une porte bien connue.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Pourquoi étaient-ils devant chez elle ? Elle se hâta de les rejoindre, alors que Drago sonnait à la porte. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que quelqu'un ouvre. Quelqu'un de très roux et de très surpris.

- Oui, vous désirez ? s'enquit-il poliment.

Drago soupira avec exaspération.

- C'est moi, Martins, idiot, répondit-il avec impatience.

- Mart… Oh, Martins ! s'exclama le rouquin en s'effaçant. Désolé, mais tu changes tellement d'apparences que… Entre donc. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je… Hermione ?!

Il écarquilla ses yeux bleus et son regard passa de Drago à Hermione, sans comprendre.

- C'est une longue histoire, je t'expliquerai, dit simplement l'homme brun.

Hermione, encore choquée, commença à assembler lentement les morceaux du puzzle de sa vie.

- Ron… Tu… Tu le connais ? Tu sais qui c'est ?

Sa voix était blanche, presque inaudible. Ron tenta de sourire, mais les coins de ses lèvres ne s'étirèrent qu'en un rictus maladroit. Il se sentit soudain très bête, ne sachant trop que répondre.

- Oui, c'est…

- Plus tard, coupa Drago d'un ton autoritaire. Nous avons un criminel avec nous.

- Oh, fit Ron.

Il s'empressa de délester l'homme brun de son fardeau et il attacha à une chaise le criminel en question. Hermione, toujours debout, restait sonnée par ces nouvelles. L'homme qui était mort réapparaissait devant elle et sonnait à la porte de chez eux, et son mari en toute simplicité lui ouvrait et l'aidait à attacher sa victime. Et tout ça semblait parfaitement normal. Non, vraiment.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? J'avoue que je ne comprends plus rien !

Elle cligna des yeux et Drago agita sa baguette magique en direction de Cauldwell.

- _Assurdiato !_

Hermione agrandit ses yeux : le maléfice du bourdon ? Le sortilège préféré d'Harry en cours ? Alors, Harry était réellement dans le coup, lui aussi ? Elle frémit rien qu'à cette simple pensée. Donc tout le monde était au courant sauf elle ? Etait-ce une plaisanterie ? Depuis quand ?

- Bon, maintenant on peut parler, dit simplement Drago.

- Arrêtez de me snober ! Pourquoi on est là ? Pourquoi tu ramènes un mec pareil chez moi ? Comment connais-tu chez moi, d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi Ron trouve tout naturel de te laisser rentrer ? J'exige des explications ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Mais ils ne semblaient pas vouloir lui répondre.

- Elle est en haut ? s'enquit Drago. Elle dort ?

Le rouquin hocha la tête brièvement. Drago leva sa baguette et lança le même sort. Hermione tressaillit. De qui il parlait ? De Rose ? Et comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle était en haut ? Ron se tourna vers la jeune fille, les bras ballants.

- Hermione… Je te présente Martins, un collègue de travail…

- Inutile, Weasley. Elle m'a déjà démasqué.

Les joues du rouquin s'enflammèrent pour devenir de la même couleur que ses cheveux et il commença à bégayer.

- Je… Je te jure, Hermione, je…

- Je veux comprendre. Expliquez-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La voix était tremblante et le regard implorant. A l'évidence, Ron ne comprenait pas non plus de quoi il en retournait.

- Pourquoi viens-tu ici ? Et c'est qui, ça ? questionna-t-il en pointant son index sur Owen Cauldwell qui semblait terrifié, ligoté sur sa chaise.

- Peu importe, dit Drago en haussant les épaules. Un abruti qui trempait dans un truc trop grand pour lui.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et reprit d'un ton sérieux :

- Je suis venu ici pour la ramener, elle, et aussi pour te prévenir : Rose est en danger.

- Rose… Rose ? Mais comment…, balbutia Ron, effaré.

Drago secoua la tête, impuissant.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est très confus. J'étais en mission pour récupérer cette mallette. A l'intérieur, il y a une prophétie qui est marquée au nom de Rose.

- Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui s'appellent Rose…, tenta vainement Ron. Tu es sûr que…

- Tu connais beaucoup de personnes du nom de Rose Malefoy ?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Le rouquin déglutit et un filet de sueur froide glissa lentement le long de son dos.

- Je dois partir, à présent. Je récupère ce mec et je file au ministère, poursuivit Drago.

Il commença à récupérer ses affaires, et son regard croisa celui d'Hermione, complètement déboussolée.

- Veille sur elle, elle est encore en état de choc. Quant à Rose…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Ron avait compris. Il acquiesça en silence. Ça faisait quinze ans qu'il protégeait les deux femmes de leurs vies. Pourquoi faillirait-il à sa tâche cette fois ? Drago hocha la tête d'un air entendu et Cauldwell lévitant devant lui, il commençait à presser la poignée de la porte d'entrée, la mallette sous le bras.

- Harry est au courant aussi, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit soudain Hermione.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Alors que Drago acquiesçait lentement, Ron baissa la tête piteusement. Hermione partit d'un fou rire nerveux.

- Depuis combien de temps je suis le dindon de la farce ? Depuis combien de temps je suis tenue à l'écart et vous me mentez ? s'exclama-t-elle, se passant une main sur les yeux.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondirent. Elle secoua la tête, abasourdie, les yeux au ciel en tentant d'atterrir doucement. Drago referma lentement la porte. Cette soirée ne finirait jamais.

- Toi…, reprit-elle en toisant Ron qui essayait de se ratatiner sur place. Tu le savais depuis le début ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps ?

Même les mots qu'elle formulait, les pensées qui envahissaient son esprit ne voulaient rien dire à l'heure actuelle. Tout était si confus. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas comprendre. La plus grande mascarade de sa vie. Le plus grand mensonge de son histoire. Les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus dans la vie… Non, les trois hommes qu'elle aimait le plus dans sa vie s'étaient joués d'elle et l'avaient tenue à l'écart de tout ça pendant quinze ans. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières. Elle se sentait tellement idiote. Elle avait cru qu'Harry et Ron avaient été sincères.

.

- _Il t'aimait beaucoup, Hermione._

- _Je le déteste, Harry. Il savait pourtant que c'était dangereux. Il m'avait promis qu'on irait ensemble à Paris. Il avait promis qu'on ne serait jamais séparés._

- _Parfois, la vie reprend ses droits, Hermione._

.

Harry. Quand elle mettrait la main sur lui, il goûterait aussi de sa rancune. Ron se tordait les mains devant elle, très mal à l'aise. Si jamais il avait su qu'un jour, il serait confronté à une telle situation… Il ne savait comment réagir, et se sentait vraiment très bête.

- Ecoute…, commença-t-il, maladroitement.

- J'ai demandé à Weasley de te protéger après ma disparition. Apparemment, il a bien réussi.

La voix sèche et tranchante de Drago claqua dans l'air, faisant tressaillir Hermione qui releva la tête vers lui. Il s'adossa contre la porte d'entrée, Cauldwell toujours lévitant à ses côtés, et posa son regard sombre sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

Un cortège de fantômes passa.

- Ecoute, Hermione, reprit courageusement Ron en rougissant de plus belle, ce n'est pas… Tu étais très faible à cette époque. Ma… Martins avait ses raisons. Et il fallait des amis pour t'épauler. Alors… Alors on a fait ce qu'on a pu.

Hermione sentit sa respiration se saccader de plus en plus fort.

- Vous avez aidé un traître à se camoufler, siffla-t-elle, dépassée. Vous avez dissimulé son existence aux yeux de tout le monde, vous avez maquillé sa mort et moi… Et moi…

L'émotion était à son comble et les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues.

- Moi, je vous ai crus ! Moi, je vous ai fait confiance ! Vous avez abusé de ma confiance et de mon amitié !

Elle avait craché ces dernières phrases en fixant Ron avec une lueur de rancune et de déception. Ron déglutit avec difficulté. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il serait obligé de lui rendre des comptes. Intelligente comme elle l'était, il était même surprenant qu'elle n'ait rien découvert avant. Mais il ne savait que faire dans cette situation. Pardon Hermione ? Je suis désolé ? Non, il avait fait ça pour son bien. Il avait compris l'enjeu. Et même s'il n'avait pas adhéré au choix de Malefoy, il avait accepté et avait aidé Hermione à se sortir de sa douleur. Ou du moins, il avait cru l'aider.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? hurla-t-elle en dévisageant Malefoy.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il soupira longuement, posa son regard profond sur elle et pencha légèrement la tête.

- Hermione… Je ne suis plus l'homme que tu as connu. D'accord ?

L'interpelée émit un rire froid et sans complaisance.

- Oh si. Tu es toujours aussi distant et aussi implacable. Tu ne penses toujours qu'à toi et tu te moques bien de pouvoir blesser les gens.

Drago serra les poings et se contenant tant bien que mal. Granger était toujours aussi bornée quand elle voulait. Il soupira silencieusement, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Ron fut plus rapide. Il avait vu le manège entre les deux anciens amants et coupa court à la conversation.

- Ok, alors déjà, on se calme ! dit-il d'une voix qui n'admettait aucun refus. Rose est en train de dormir et nous avons un incriminé sur les bras. Donc hors de question de vous entretuer ici.

L'homme brun voulut répliquer, mais Ron lui intima le silence. Ce qui n'était pas ordinaire, Hermione le nota.

- Par contre, reprit le rouquin, si vous voulez aller discuter tranquillement seul à seule dans le parc à côté de la maison, vous êtes libres de le faire… Je m'occupe de ce type.

Il lança un clin d'œil entendu à Drago qui hocha la tête. Alors qu'Owen Cauldwell tombait lourdement sur le sol, Drago empoigna sans ménagement le bras d'Hermione, les faisant sortir tous deux de la maison.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ?! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

La porte se referma dans un cliquetis léger et Ron soupira bruyamment. Il agita sa baguette magique et fit léviter le corps de Cauldwell vers la chaise où il était ligoté auparavant, l'encordant une nouvelle fois.

- C'est pas gagné-gagné, dit-il pour lui-même en vérifiant les liens.

Il secoua la tête : quand deux têtes brûlées et butées se rencontraient et s'adoraient, on ne comptait plus les pots cassés derrière eux.

* * *

- _Tu ne peux pas me laisser, Hermione._

- _Mûris, Drago. Dans la vie, on ne vit pas que pour soi-même. Tout autour de toi, des gens vivent. Beaucoup de choses s'articulent autour de toi. Par conséquent, tu vis aussi pour les autres._

- _C'est quelque chose de plus grand que nous deux, c'est ça ?_

- _C'est ça._

_._

Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent dehors. Il faisait frais. Il lâcha son bras et ils firent quelques pas vers le terrain de jeux pour enfants devant les maisons. Drago désigna une balançoire.

- Assis-toi.

A contrecœur, elle obéit. Devant elle, il restait debout, ne sachant par où commencer. Il semblait nerveux. Pour la première fois de la journée, elle voyait son masque s'effriter.

- Tu m'as donné envie de me battre moi aussi, commença-t-il d'une voix grave. Me battre pour quelque chose de plus grand, de plus important que moi. Me mettre au service du ministère, c'était quelque chose d'important pour moi.

Hermione ne souffla mot. Elle l'avait presque jeté dans les bras du ministère, à lui dire à quel point se donner corps et âme pour une cause juste était valorisant et appréciable. Elle tremblait, bien sûr. Elle tremblait pour sa vie quand il partait en mission. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer mourir dans l'une d'elles. Avec Harry et Ron, ils avaient survécu à tellement pire ! Et puis, Drago Malefoy n'était-il pas invincible ?

- Et voilà qu'on me proposait de partir dans une mission des plus secrètes, continuait Drago, sur sa lancée. Quelque chose que moi seul pouvait faire. Quelque chose qui permettrait de sauver le monde sorcier, des millions de civils. Et des moldus. Et d'autres créatures ! Tu te rends compte ?

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue. Alors c'était de sa faute, finalement, s'il avait fait ce choix-là. Il avait pris goût au risque. Il avait aussi pris goût à la justice et à la défense d'une cause qu'on trouvait valoir le coup. Les larmes lui brouillèrent à nouveau la vue.

- J'avais la chance de pouvoir me mettre au service de millions de gens ! s'exclama Drago, animé d'une excitation qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Alors je l'ai fait. Parce que comme tu m'as dit un jour…

- On n'est pas là pour vivre pour soi, coupa-t-elle. Tout s'articule autour de toi. Tu vis aussi pour les autres. Je sais.

Un silence. Hermione baissa les yeux, camouflant les perles salées qui dévalaient sur ses joues. Elle se sentait tellement faible, de pleurer autant en une seule journée. Drago reprit son souffle un instant.

- En contrepartie, poursuivit-il plus calmement, ça sauvait mon honneur et mon rang. La déchéance dans laquelle traînait ma famille, la honte qui souillait mon nom… Tout ça était effacé par ma mort.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard incrédule. De quoi parlait-il ?

- Maintenant, Rose s'appelle Weasley, mais elle sait que c'est une Malefoy, expliqua Drago. Et personne à Poudlard ne la juge, ni ne l'embête. Ses grands-parents étaient des mangemorts, mais son père est mort pour la nation.

Hermione secoua vivement la tête. Elle voulut parler, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. D'une main délicate, il essuya les traînées sombres sur son visage.

- Et elle a une mère admirable qui s'est battue pour la lumière, finit-il d'une voix douce. Tu comprends à quel point mon sacrifice n'est pas vain ?

Sacrifice. Oui, on pouvait bien utiliser ce terme de sacrifice. Elle étouffa un sanglot. En plantant ses yeux noisette dans les siens, elle ouvrit ses lèvres qui tremblotaient.

- Non, tu m'as laissée… Tu m'as abandonnée avec Rose…

Sa voix était faible. Comme pour s'en convaincre. Elle comprenait bien ce qui avait poussé Drago à faire ce choix. Peut-être qu'elle-même l'aurait fait de son côté si on lui avait demandé de sauver la communauté. Mais elle voulait aussi l'accabler. Parce que c'était injuste. Détruire une famille entière. Ne plus jamais réussir à être comme avant, pour des gens ingrats, des parfaits inconnus qui ne connaîtraient jamais la vérité et qui se fichaient d'eux. Ils ne les connaîtraient même jamais. Drago se leva avec raideur.

- Ne sois pas aussi borné et aussi égoïste que moi, Hermione, je t'en supplie. Ouvre les yeux. Tu es partie seule avec Potter et Weasley à la chasse aux horcruxes. Je t'ai supplié de rester. Je t'ai fait une crise de jalousie incroyable. Tu t'en souviens ?

Elle esquissa un malheureux sourire. Oui, c'était une scène horrible. Elle en avait encore mal au cœur. Mais elle n'avait pas cédé.

- Mais maintenant, les rôles sont inversés et c'est à moi de te demander de me comprendre et d'accepter le choix que j'ai fait, poursuivit-il d'une traite. On portait les mêmes valeurs. On les porte toujours. Tu m'as appris ces valeurs. Reconnais-le et accepte-le.

Hermione secoua négativement la tête. Elle tenta d'élargir son sourire, mais ses yeux se brouillèrent à nouveau.

- Non, Drago, répondit-elle avec émotion. Non. On ne porte plus les mêmes valeurs.

Elle se leva à son tour et fit quelques pas.

- J'ai cru, quand j'étais plus jeune, qu'on pouvait sacrifier ce qu'on avait de plus cher pour une cause juste et accepter de se mettre en danger. J'ai sacrifié mes parents. J'ai sacrifié ma propre vie. On s'est mis en danger, Harry, Ron et moi pour une stupide mission que Dumbledore avait donné à Harry et dont lui-même ne savait strictement rien.

Les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Ça ravivait tellement de souvenirs douloureux. Tellement de tristesse et de dégoût. Elle étouffa un hoquet et se retourna vers lui.

- Et tout ça pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Harry a été fiché « indésirable numéro un », je n'ai plus de famille et on a même failli perdre Ron.

Un silence bref passa entre eux.

- Oh oui, reprit-elle en agitant la main, quand tout ça fut fini, on a été acclamés en héros. On a réussi à mettre un terme à la vie de Voldemort. Enfin. Quelle prouesse ! Des gamins de dix-sept ans !

Elle eut un rire amer. Un rire de déception, de douleur et de tristesse.

- Mais finalement, pourquoi ? continua-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Est-ce que les parents de Neville sont guéris ? Est-ce que Teddy a récupéré ses parents ? Est-ce que Sirius est revenu ?

Drago resta sans voix, ne sachant où elle voulait en venir.

- Il n'y a plus rien, Drago ! s'insurgea-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots. Le ministère n'a que faire de nos sacrifices. Il ne peut que nous donner des médailles. Mais peut-il ramener les morts ? Peut-il apporter de la chaleur dans les foyers malheureux ? Peut-il être humain ?

Il se hâta vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, essayant de stopper comme il pouvait les sursauts de son aimée. Merlin que son cœur se déchirait quand il la voyait dans un tel état.

- Drago, dit enfin Hermione, en se calmant un peu, tu es le père de ma fille. Et je t'aime. Merlin sait à quel point je t'aime.

Elle plongea son regard noisette dans celui brillant de son ancien amant et caressa timidement sa joue d'une main froide.

- Tu es vivant ! Arrêtons tout ça, et reviens vivre avec nous ! supplia-t-elle. Partons très loin, là où on ne sera plus en mesure d'être repérés et allons-nous-en.

Drago sentit son cœur chavirer. Merlin que la proposition était alléchante. Il aurait voulu lui dire oui tout de suite, il aurait voulu aller chercher Rose et s'en aller directement loin de tous ces soucis. Oui, il aurait voulu. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Et Weasley ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Ron est un ami. Nous sommes très proches et je sais qu'il a toujours eu un faible pour moi. Mais il connaît mes sentiments et il ne s'opposera pas.

Les barrières de son refus s'amenuisaient. Comme s'il était sur un sol meuble qui se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il ne trouvait plus d'issue.

- Et Rose ? Elle ignore mon existence. Elle… Elle pense que je suis mort.

- Rose sait que Ron n'est pas son père biologique. Elle l'aime comme un père, mais elle saura aussi faire la part des choses. Elle a quatorze ans, Drago. Elle sait faire la part des choses.

Hermione savait se montrer persuasive et Drago aurait voulu la croire et lui faire confiance. D'ailleurs, il la croyait. Il voulait aussi lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Si seulement il pouvait être avec elles.

- C'est impossible, Hermione. J'aurais vraiment pouvoir accepter tout ce que tu me proposes.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir résigné. Elle en était convaincue pourtant. Il n'était pas du genre à revenir sur ses choix.

- Je… Je suis lié par un Serment Inviolable, Hermione. Je ne peux rien faire.

Elle agrandit ses yeux d'effroi. Alors c'est pour ça ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la mission qui lui était attribuée ? Il était pris au piège ?

- C'est… C'est le prix à payer pour devenir Langue-de-Plomb.

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Il lui avait confié ce qu'il faisait. Hermione baissa les yeux. Alors, c'était ce qu'il était devenu ? Une ombre du département des Mystères. Elle esquissa un faible sourire entendu. Elle hocha brièvement la tête.

- Je… Je comprends.

Il se sentit se détendre.

- Mais comprends-moi, poursuivit-elle. Rose est en danger. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'est cette prophétie. Ce qu'elle contient.

Drago s'humecta les lèvres. Il sut qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle frémit.

- Rentrons à l'intérieur. Tu vas attraper froid.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, jusqu'à ce que Drago lui prenne la taille et l'enveloppe de sa veste. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, mais ne se déroba pas. La chaleur envoûtante de l'homme brun avait quelque chose d'enivrant et de rassurant. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire plus consistant. Le calme ambiant les enveloppait dans un cocon délicieux. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils se noyèrent dans le regard de l'autre avec volupté. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent timidement.

Une violente détonation brisa leur bulle fragile et ils s'écartèrent en sursaut, baguette magique levée et cherchant des yeux la source du bruit. Des grands éclats de rire et d'autres bruits assourdissants retentirent dans l'air. Machinalement ils cherchèrent la maison d'Hermione et l'horreur s'insinua dans leurs esprits : un trou béant dans la toiture, toutes les lumières allumées, et des éclats de voix fusant par-ci par-là.

- Ron ! Ron ! appela Hermione en se précipitant vers la maison. Rose !

Drago lui emboîta le pas, mais ils s'arrêtèrent net sur le seuil : parmi les débris de poutre et de plâtre, Ron gisait à terre, entouré de gravats.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama Hermione en essayant de le dégager.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Soudain, une espèce d'alarme a bipé dans son veston.

Il désignait Owen Cauldwell, inconscient, toujours attaché à sa chaise.

- Il y a eu plusieurs détonations dans la chambre de Rose. J'ai tout de suite accouru pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Et… Et là, je n'ai pu voir qu'une forme noire qui disparaissait avec Rose dans les bras. Et brusquement, le sol s'est effondré sur moi et je suis tombé.

Ron semblait abasourdi. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Hermione se précipita sur lui.

- Il faut le soigner ! Il est blessé ! Et Rose… Rose…

Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Drago agita sa baguette magique et un patronus en forme de loutre jaillit.

- Va chercher Harry Potter. Rose Weasley a été kidnappée.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre patience! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu..._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et vos reviews me donnent du baume au coeur!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


End file.
